A Kind of Magic
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Sumergida en las profundas pesadillas, ella tan solo deseaba ayuda. De quien sea. Como sea. Tan solo quería alguien a su lado. Tal vez por eso mismo fue que dicho auxilio llegó de la forma en que menos se la esperaba, y no por ello la iba a rechazar. ONE-SHOT


**_Muy buenos días, tardes y noches para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores!_**

**_Lamento mucho si los hice esperar pero debido a causas mayores (trabajo, estudios, vida propia), me he retrasado un poco en las publicaciones._**

**_Como bien saben, no soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo esto es propiedad de Marvel._**

**_En fin, disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

**_A KIND OF MAGIC_**

El mundo había perdido su coloración. Los sonidos se hacían más y más apagados con el pasar de los minutos. Sumergida en un gris mundo que ella misma creó, la dama de cabellos marrones miraba desconsoladamente sus temblorosas manos ya que era lo único posible en su estado. Pensamientos desmerecedores y denigrantes flotaban como los principales en la dañada psique que consiguió por causa de sus actos, donde no solo se engañó a si misma sino que también involucró a mucha otra gente con unas simples palabras.

Podía recordar sus caras, las sonrisas y gritos de júbilo provenientes a partir de un par de jóvenes. También tenía fresca en su mente la memoria del hombre quien tenía el título de padre, aquel del que todos le advirtieron pero a ella poco le importó ya que lo que sentía era real. Y lamentablemente rememoraba asimismo de forma fresca, ese magnífico portarretrato familiar que se hizo trizas inclusive antes de tocar el suelo.

El ahogo era indescriptible, obligándola a hiperventilar y masajear con ímpetu su garganta. Trémulas eran sus extremidades, sintiendo el dolor de incluso alzarlas o mecerlas a un costado, teniendo que ver con angustia cómo caían una y otra vez sobre la cama que se había convertido en parte de la nueva prisión, escenario que su cerebro terminó por regalarle.

Cuando por fin pudo conseguir que las delicadas manos que poseía alcanzaron el cabello, enredó sus falanges entre los mechones marrones y procedió a jalarlos con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancárselos de un tirón, pero solo obteniendo rastros de dolor y lamentos que apenas lograba escuchar, sucumbiéndola nuevamente a un mar de llanto.

Apagados estaban sus antiguamente atractivos ojos verdes llenos de vida, decorados a su vez con delgados hilillos carmesíes que se situaban en la esclerótica por causa de las lágrimas constantes que se deslizaban cuesta abajo por sus altos pómulos. El goteo parecía ser infinito en su dolor, humedeciendo las sábanas prístinas y llenas de aroma que ella apenas notaba ya que inmediatamente plegó sus piernas contra su pecho y escondió la cara entre el pequeño espacio que restaba entre las rodillas y el tórax.

Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que hizo con sus poderes estuvo mal, pero no podía evitar sentir que hubo algo bueno de todo ello, aunque fuese una burda mentira. El sueño deseado de todos los que conocía, los secretos más profundos siendo concedidos, pero a un alto precio que terminó por consumiéndola en la peor de las torturas psicológicas.

A pesar de no oír nada más que su ahogado sollozo, era consciente de los murmullos que sus colegas, si es que aún podía llamarlos así, mantenían en la sala de reuniones. El incierto futuro que le deparaba de alguna forma la aterrorizaba, sin embargo comprendía que debía aceptarlo sin oponerse.

Era el precio a pagar por sus pecados egoístas, aunque sea a la vista de otros, lo que aguardaba más allá de la gris puerta de la monocromática habitación. Mutantes, aquellos que restaban, y héroes sin dicho gen X se disputaban por saber quién sería el primero en tener parte de ella. Y por más que deseara defenderse, no necesitaba ver el futuro para saber que no ocurriría.

Nunca escaparía de su pasado, y de las consecuencias que acarrearon. Los ojos verdes sin vida, el largo cabello marrón despeinado, las ojeras oscuras que contrastaban notablemente con la actual pálida tez que tenía, la delgadez de su cuerpo casi al borde de la desnutrición. Todas y cada una de las señales ella tenía a su disposición, las cuales en un comienzo ignoró al engañarse con una apócrifa paz empleada en el tiempo luego a sus desesperadas palabras atadas al caótico poder que resguardaba, antes de notarlas con más claridad al ser descubierta y tomada en custodia.

* * *

Tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa de caoba se figuraba Spiderman, oyendo distraídamente la discusión frente suyo mientras que las blancas lentes de su máscara se enfocaban en el pasillo a su derecha donde el motivo de la actual plática estaba.

Aquel enojo que surgió tiempo atrás hacia para la mujer que estaba encerrada en una habitación cercana se esfumó rápidamente luego de unos días al comprender que no era totalmente su culpa, sino de un cúmulo diverso de factores malintencionados. De haberlo comprendido mucho antes, el castaño se habría disculpado e incluso brindado ayuda tras empatizar con su situación mucho más de lo que la gente pensaba.

Su mente a pesar de divagar, no dejaba de registrar las palabras de los mutantes aún resentidos, posicionándose como meras víctimas cuando fácilmente podrían haber sido de mucha ayuda en un principio antes de empujar a un abismo emocional a la Maximoff. Por otra parte, los Avengers y demás héroes ya sean vigilantes o pertenecientes a otras afiliaciones tampoco eran de mucha ayuda en el momento, dando igual o peores soluciones para la problemática actual.

-…aña…dey…Spiderman! – los lejanos gritos del hombre sentado a la derecho del tótem arácnido aturdieron por un instante a dicha persona cuando los escuchó con claridad, volteando su cabeza para enfrentarlo.

El continuo movimientos de sus falanges se detuvo abruptamente, callando al mismo tiempo la sala de reuniones, como si él fuese el nexo entre el silencio y bullicio. El chocolate bajo las lentes nacaradas recorrió imperceptiblemente cada semblante que mantenían los sujetos a su alrededor, descubriendo reacciones variopintas como disgusto, molestia, curiosidad, confusión.

-Qué? – fue lo único que salió de la boca del vigilante de Queens, quien retomó su atención al esposo de Jessica Jones.

-Tienes que dar tu voto- esta vez fue She-Hulk quien habló desde su lugar que se hallaba cuatro sillas a la izquierda del arácnido.

Manteniéndose tácito, Spiderman permaneció tieso y volvió a mirar nuevamente a la gente que lo rodeaba y esperaba expectante su voz. El tamborileo retomó su ritmo previo, desconcertándolos ante el brusco cambio de ambiente y llenándolos de interrogantes al verlo desde hace más de una hora tan callado. El humo generado por las cenizas del habano que Logan fugaba llegó a las fosas nasales del tótem, sobrepasando incluso el filtro de su máscara roja con patrones de telaraña, haciéndole fruncir la nariz en consecuencia.

-Pueden repetirme las opciones? – pidió genuinamente el Parker, sacando gimoteos frustrados por parte de los demás excepto algunos que hace tiempo lo estaban vigilando por su calmo ser.

-Acaso no estabas escuchando?! – acusó molesta, Marvel Girl.

-Por qué crees que pregunté? – manteniendo a raya su propio genio, el Parker refutó instantáneamente.

-Es necesario saber lo que piensa? Podemos simplemente decidir sin su comentario, no es como si fuera tan determinante- espetó Emma Frost, cruzándose de brazos y alzando despectivamente su mentón.

-Frost…- advirtió en un gruñido, Arma X.

-Lamento disentir contigo, mi amigo. Emma tiene razón, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo. Necesitamos saber si disponemos de Wanda o no entre nosotros- Beast habló con cordialidad fría.

El tamborileo se detuvo una vez más, dejando suspendidas en el aire las palabras del mutante con pelaje azul. Bocinas de vehículos y el roce de las ramas perturbó el silencio, el cual empezó a molestar a las heroínas ya que por alguna razón sospechaban que la araña contenía una bomba a punto de estallar.

-Eutanasia? Eso es lo que quieren hacer? – casi descreyendo la elección final que querían llevar a cabo, Spiderman se expresó con un semblante acerado.

-Lo siento si es una elección cruenta para ti, Spiderman. Pero comprende que hemos llegado a este punto con ella- infortunadamente, Captain America trató de mediar la situación al ver cómo los músculos de los hombros de la araña se tensaban.

-Por qué? – nuevamente insistió en averiguar el verdadero motivo el Parker.

-Es en serio!? No has visto lo que hizo?! Lo que nos hizo a nosotros los mutantes!? Nos quitó el Gen X! Nos asesinó y ella merece lo mismo! – la antigua miembro del Hellfire Club declaró con vehemencia, golpeando la mesa con un puñetazo luego de adoptar su figura adiamantada.

Imposible de contenerse, Peter emitió una suave risa que rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada, donde más de uno juró haber visto en su lugar a Green Goblin. El sonido envió escalofríos a todos los presentes, incluidos aquellos que conocían a Spiderman en sus distintas facetas. Fue tal la reacción del castaño que tuvo que masajear sus costillas y alzar su máscara hasta el puente de la nariz con el fin de enseñar mejor sus reacciones faciales.

-Asesina? Creo que te equivocas, Frost. Wanda puede que eliminara la mutación de varias personas, pero si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien masacró a aquellos niños en los autobuses…- cortando abruptamente su risa para dejar tan solo una mueca torcida, el cabeza de red indicó cruelmente los hechos reales.

-Spiderman…ten cuidado- no queriendo tener que elegir un bando, Wolverine parló por lo bajo.

-Es tan fácil alzar el dedo y culpar a alguien. Lo podría hacer contigo para recordarte a cada uno de los jóvenes que falleció por tu egoísta y racista elección, donde básicamente te convertiste en lo que aquellas personas que los aborrecen provocan. No me crees? Puedo poner una cinta de video que hay guardada en las computadoras e indicarte el momento en que un brazo sale volando por una ventanilla tras la explosión! - enseñando una descarada faceta que solo salía a la luz cuando se le provocaba de sobremanera, Spiderman alzó su voz gradualmente al punto de ponerse de pie y apuntar a la rubia telépata despectivamente.

-Cómo te atrev…! – quiso gritar la Reina Blanca, con lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

-CIERRA TU BOCA, FROST! – la interrumpió Spidey completamente furioso, tomando por sorpresa a todos los demás presentes.

-Oye araña, creo que deberías calmarte- las palabras dichas por Iron Man no resultaron ser las más propicias ya que rápidamente fue objetivo de unas impasibles lentes blancas y el rechinar de unas dientes.

-Te daré un consejo, no hables. Y eso va para ti también- conteniéndose para no gritar más, el vigilante de Queens miró de mala manera al multimillonario y luego al super soldado.

-Puedo saber por qué ese tono conmigo? – adoptando un entrecejo ceñido para demostrar su creciente enfado, Steve Rogers quiso saber.

-Porque últimamente solo das pésimos consejos y luego te desentiendes. Parece que la edad te está afectando, Cap- como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Peter formó una sardónica mueca, recordándole al blondo que parte de lo sucedido en la Civil War era su culpa.

Ese desacato desconcertó definitivamente a todos, brindándoles una nueva visión del trepa muros. Muchos se prepararon para atacarle al verlo empujar la silla que ocupaba previamente y proceder a caminar en círculos alrededor de ellos, como un animal listo para devorarlos, como una araña enredándolos en su telaraña.

-Creo que necesitas calmarte, Spiderman. Puedo ver que esta reunión está trayéndote malos recuerdos- el telépata Charles Xavier habló con esperanzas de amainar el brumoso ambiente que se plasmó de un minuto al otro entre ellos.

-Quieres saber lo que yo creo…profesor? Creo que usted no debería de estar a cargo de una escuela, no con sus estúpidas decisiones que idílicamente solucionarán todos los problemas. No me cree? Recuerda a Phoenix? Cuánto sufrieron sus alumnos por creer que lo mejor era esconder tal entidad de Jean Grey? O mejor aún, dónde está Jean Grey ahora? – lleno de veneno que expelía con hirientes pero certeras sentencias, Peter Parker expresó.

-SUFICIENTE, BUB! – emulando el accionar del hombre que veía como un hermano, James Howlett se puso bruscamente de pie y atentó con sacar sus garras de Adamatium.

Propicio de que ambos estuvieran en sentidos opuesto con respecto a la mesa, el castaño lo enfrentó sin temor alguno, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente del mutante, así como este tenía conocimiento de lo que padecía el cabeza de red.

-Sabes que lo que digo es cierto, Logan. Todos lo saben pero se niegan a aceptarlo. Cuántas veces tuviste que actuar como el verdugo de sus decisiones? Cuántas veces has matado a Jean por su culpa? Cuántas veces lo has intentado con Wanda por sus malos juicios? No somos los únicos que tenemos conocimiento del dolor que padece, pero sí somos los que estamos dispuestos hacer algo para ayudarla- comprendiendo que él era el único con quien podía razonar, Peter buscó ayuda en aquel que solo quería evitar más desgracias.

El longevo hombre entendía con claridad las intenciones del vigilante, y por ello mismo optó por guardar silencio al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de la mesa para buscar algo en el refrigerador, sumando aún más dudas en los demás que esperaban una reacción tempestuosa.

-Logan? – la mutante con capacidad de absorber habilidades ajenas musitó.

-Él tiene razón, niña. Estoy harto de ser quien jale de la guillotina cuando no debería de ser así- exhalando un profundo suspiro de cansancio que lo avejentó mucho más, Arma X refutó.

-Pero qué sabrá él, Logan! Tú mismo viste lo que perdimos, y cómo aquellos supremacistas aprovecharon para tomar ventaja sobre nosotros! – Cyclops clamó, ignorando por completo los pasados de otros héroes como la araña.

-Eso siempre ha sido así para nosotros, Summers. Siempre hemos estado en el centro de la diana, y de seguro continuaremos así por un indefinido tiempo futuro- abriendo una lata y viendo cómo escapaba la espuma del orificio, Wolverine le dio un sorbo a su cerveza antes de contestar.

-Dices que estás de acuerdo con él!? Apoyarás a una loca maniática que por poco nos erradica a todos los mutantes!? – llenándose de coraje, el amante de Emma Frost gritó cuando ningún otro compañero suyo lo hizo.

-Alguna vez has perdido un hijo, Summers?...No, por supuesto que no. No cuando tienes a Rachel y Cable rondando en el Instituto por semanas. Ahora dime, tú que tienes hijos, cómo se habrá sentido Wanda al saber que perdió sus dos únicos hijos con Vision? – abriendo y cerrando repetidas veces su puño derecho, el tótem arácnido mantuvo a raya el enojo que estaba a punto de obligarlo a pelear contra todos de ser necesario.

-De qué hijos hablas? Ni siquiera eran rea…HMP! – estuvo a punto de despotricar Cyclops, solo para guardar silencio cuando una telaraña selló su boca.

Nadie fue capaz de ver el instante que Spidey usó para estirar su brazo derecho y accionar su lanza redes. Sin embargo, les fue imposible de negar que el aura de poder que irradiaba los obligaba a no hacer algo para enojarlo más. Emma Frost deseaba poder defender a su amante, pero tras las palabras del castaño ella perdió toda voluntad de reaccionar. Charles Xavier compartía una símil emoción, desmenuzando una y otra vez las acusaciones en su contra, fallando al querer hallar un error.

Spiderman no pronunció ninguna otra palabra, manteniendo sus labios en una escueta mueca plana que no delataba sentimiento alguno. Los espías presentes y héroes con experiencia en lectura de emociones corporales estaban desconcertados con la pasividad que efectuó el arácnido, los X-men por su lado esperaban nerviosos por lo que pudiera hacer.

-Ahora recuerdo algo…Wanda Maximoff nunca aceptó en un principio ser una X-men. Ella eligió ser una Avenger, por lo tanto es nuestro problema ahora- alzando pausadamente la comisura de sus labios, el ex fotógrafo pronunció lúdicamente, gozando internamente del momento al igual que Logan y algunos otros miembros allegados a él.

-Qué quieres decir con eso? Insinúas que tan solo nos vayamos y lidiemos con nuestros problemas por sí solos? – la fémina de cabellos canos y piel chocolate con habilidades sobre el clima, dialogó.

-No es lo que siempre hacen? Relegarnos porque simplemente no somos mutantes? Discriminarnos como aquellos supremacistas lo hacen con ustedes? No deberían de sorprenderse si simplemente les digo que levanten sus traseros de esas sillas y se larguen de aquí. Porque estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo, ya que si he de elegir a algunos de ustedes, tan solo necesitaría de los dedos de una sola mano para enumerarlos- alegó la araña, demostrando su punto de vista al erigir su extremidad superior siniestra y señalando tan solo a Wolverine de los presentes.

Dando por terminada su intervención en la reunión, el tótem chasqueó la lengua y dio un media vuelta, enseñándoles la araña roja de su espalda a todos. Los pasos dados por él resonaron en la sala, señalando la destinación de su andar tras fijar su objetivo en el pasillo aledaño donde la habitación de Scarlet Witch estaba.

-Qué harás? – no interpretando bien la meta del vigilante, Ms. Marvel inquirió.

-Algo que ustedes olvidaron totalmente…Empatizar- mirando por última vez a las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa, Spiderman respondió para después alejarse no sin antes cruzar miradas con el mutante gruñón, quien asintió comprensivamente.

* * *

Verla sumisa y temblorosa no era lo que esperaba el castaño, pero en retrospectiva, era entendible. Con premeditada cautela, Spiderman se acercó a un costado de la cama, llevando consigo una silla de madera que usó posteriormente.

Estuvo a punto de tomar asiento, solo para acercarse hasta una ventana y abrirla con el fin de permitir la circulación de aire fresco, el cual inmediatamente meció las delicadas cortinas sedosas y también permitió el acceso al aroma suave de las flores que decoraban el jardín aledaño, dando una mejor sensación olfatoria para los dos presentes a comparación del excesivo smog urbano.

-El encerramiento no te hará bien, Wanda. Necesitas abrir las ventanas unos minutos al menos- murmuró el arácnido, olvidándose de la silla por un segundo y reclinándose sobre el marco de la abertura en la pared.

La fémina mantuvo su semblante tácito, negándose a alzar la mirada de su resguardo. El principio de un sollozo incomodó al vigilante, quien emitiendo un fatigado suspiro, se dio media vuelta y encaró a la heroína dañada.

-Por qué lloras? Por dolor? O por culpa? – aproximándose a la cama y finalmente ocupando el asiento ubicado anteriormente, Spiderman cuestionó.

Arrugas se formaron en las sábanas gracias a los puños que se aferraban vehementemente a estas, demostrándose con claridad al presentar una enfermizos nudillos pálidos. Peter sabía que no era lo mejor para decir en ese momento, pero sí lo necesario. Estirando su mano derecha, la araña rozó la espalda, específicamente la columna, sintiendo los huesos al borde de la piel y la tela.

-Wanda, mírame por favor- empleando un tono más cariñoso y suave, el Parker le imploró a la hija de Magneto.

Por primera vez, ella acató el pedido, enseñándole la vidriosa mirada profunda acompañadas de una notables ojeras y pómulos humedecidos por el llanto. Sin controlar sus acciones, el castaño se apresuró en deslizar sus pulgares hasta las mejillas, tratando de eliminar todo rastro del lamento, realizando al mismo tiempo un gran esfuerzo para no retroceder al sentirla temblar con ahínco ante su atrevimiento.

Scarlet Witch, por su parte, desde que levantó la cabeza de su refugió se enfrentó a un mundo monocromático y sin vida. Tanto el hombre a su lado como el resto de la habitación se habían transformado definitivamente en una pintura realizaba a base de una escala de grises, los cuales incluyen también sus propias manos al verlas. Fue imposible de controlar su cuerpo ante las caricias del tótem, temblando consecuentemente y rehuyendo poco a poco hasta que su espalda chocó contra el respaldar de la cama, acarreando consigo las sábanas en un vano intento de esconderse como si fuese una niña todavía.

Bajando despacio sus manos, Peter entendió el temor de la poseedora de poderes caóticos, por lo que se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla y le permitió un espacio de confort.

-Nadie te hará nada- luego de tragar saliva y rascar su mentón, Spidey habló.

-…Mientes- logró decir con un tono rasposo que reemplazó completamente su antiguo acento romanía, Maximoff.

Esa declaración se ganó una ceja enarcada por parte del tótem bajo su máscara, haciendo que repase mentalmente las miles de posibilidades que podrían haberla llevado a pensar de tal manera sobre su persona, fallando estrepitosamente.

-Te eligieron para tranquilizarme antes de que Logan venga a matarme. Es lo que los X-men han deseado desde que perdí la cabeza- dijo la mujer con vestimenta roja, retrayendo una vez más la rodillas a su pecho.

Peter atinó a esbozar una mueca triste ante lo oído, sintiéndose horrible en su interior al notar que sería un camino cuesta arriba el que pretendía tomar con la heroína frente suyo. Las lentes blancas de su máscara vagaron por toda la cama, percibiendo que el colchón apenas si estaba hundido con el peso de la mujer, informándole así en definitiva de su estado de salud precario. El semblante perdido de sus verdes orbes atormentaba al trepa muros, quien sentía otra vez un nudo en la garganta, ya que le recordaba muchas veces a cuando se miró en un espejo.

-Wanda…nadie te hará daño. Te lo prometo- estirando tentativamente su mano derecha, Peter susurró.

La hermana de Quicksilver fue rápida en demostrar sus reflejos, alejándose de la gris figura arácnida y jalando con fuerzas de la sábanas. Temblando notablemente, ella negó con fervor y agachó la mirada, dejando que las hebras marrones de su cabellera ocultaran las facciones.

-Me odias, como todos los demás. Pero tú me resientes por lo que te hice vivir…- reanudando el sollozo, la ex esposa de Vision contestó.

Resignándose a que por ahora no podría alcanzarla como deseaba, Spiderman cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Apenas si distinguía aquel aroma exótico que siempre reconocía por parte de Wanda, teniendo gran parte reemplazado con una amalgama neutra y salada, dándole un breve problema de reconocimiento en su cabeza hasta que finalmente descubrió que se debía en su mayor parte a las lágrimas.

-Admito que mi enfado fue real luego de ese evento desafortunado, pero no era enojo hacia ti. Todo lo contrario en realidad, era para conmigo mismo. Por haber olvidado lo que previamente sepulté en mi cerebro con intenciones de seguir adelante- relató el castaño mirando sus manos formas puños antes de depositarlas en sus muslos bajo la atenta mirada escondida de la bruja caótica.

La respiración femenina se detuvo brevemente, analizando minuciosamente cada sílaba pronunciada por el vigilante, tratando de hallar verdades que su mente afligida solo traducía como engaños. Intentaba desesperadamente aferrarse a la idea de que todo lo que dijo el tótem fuera cierto, pero sus temores podían más que ella, diciéndole que tan solo se recueste y duerma hasta que cumplan lo que tenían planeado hacerle.

-Sé lo que se siente perder a un hijo…o mejor dicho, dos. Y también sé la rabia que genera al saber que un demonio estuvo implicado ambas veces, aunque uno fuera más humano que el otro mi primera vez- reclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo su nuez de adán, Spiderman narró melancólicamente, como si se esforzara para no imitar la situación de la hechicera mutante.

Dichas implicaciones brindadas por la confesión tuvo una reacción notable en la Maximoff, donde los mechones marrones se hicieron a un lado para permitir que las orbes verdes se fijaran en la derrotada imagen monocromática del vigilante neoyorkino. Nunca creyó que alguien más pasara por lo mismo que ella, e incluso si estaba renuente todavía a creerle, no podía negar el hecho de que tanto la postura de él como el tono lucían verídicos desde cualquier punto de vista.

-Geez…en fin, creo que te dejaré tranquila por ahora. Estoy bastante seguro de que alguien más querrá hablar contigo…y no te preocupes, te prometo que nadie te hará daño- regresando a su posición normal la cabeza, Peter apoyó las palmas de ambas manos sobre sus rodillas e hizo fuerza para ponerse de pie.

Delineando una ligera sonrisa y pensando durante unos segundos sus próximos actos, la araña se decidió por abanicar un saludo que solo trajo para su desgracia un leve temblor para Wanda. Forzado a mantener la mueca, se despidió bajo la promesa de volver a visitarla luego.

* * *

Menos gente se alojaba ahora en la sala de reuniones, todos esperando expectantes el regreso del arácnido, quien tan solo los ignoró por completo y se dejó caer en su silla como si se estuviera derritiendo antes de ocultar la parte visible del rostro con el fin de ahogar un desesperado grito. Uno cuyo objetivo era aliviar su propio ser.

El aullido resonó en la habitación, sobresaltando a las mujeres presentes e incomodando a algunos de los hombres, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a tales manierismos del subestimado héroe. Resultaba sorprendente cómo podían notar las diferentes facetas de un hombre que pocas veces tenían en cuenta luego de una explosión verbal contra un numeroso grupo de potencias que solo buscaban hacer más daño que bien.

-Pueden empezar a hablar nuevamente, saben? – aludió el castaño, quien lentamente retomó una postura normal.

-Bub…los rompiste- bromeó el longevo gruñón mientras resoplaba una bocanada de humo y depositaba las cenizas en el interior de una lata vacía.

-Qué esperaban? Qué fuese el eterno sujeto que hace bromas o se pone serio cuando viste de negro? – exasperado por cómo los demás se mantenían callados y no hacían nada al respecto como él pensaba con Wanda, Spidey replicó.

-Bueno…- balbuceó Carol Danvers, desviando su mirada oculta tras un antifaz negro.

-Sucede que no siempre actúas así, Spiderman- recuperando su voz, Spiderwoman pronunció.

Y apenas dijo eso, las blancas lentes del tótem se fijaron en ella. La impasividad impuesta congeló a la británica, llevándola a cuestionarse si algo similar había sucedido con la Skrull que la había suplantado tiempo atrás.

-Saben algo, creo que necesito un trago- con determinación declaró el trepa muros, para consecuentemente disparar una línea de telaraña al pack de cervezas que Wolverine tenía y apropiándose de una lata que con desespero bebió al mismo tiempo que se retiraba a un rincón alejado.

-Qué dijo Jessica para que se ponga así? – la prima de Bruce Banner intentó averiguar.

-Una estupidez…como lo venimos haciendo desde que Wanda empezó a tener problemas- enseñando un aspecto derrotado, Iron Man admitió sus falencias mientras veía a la figura del Parker ser iluminado por una ventana.

-Hey, no puedes decir eso! Quién se podría haber esperado una reacción así por parte de ella?! – Barnes dijo a modo de protesta.

-Sabíamos lo que le pasó y no hicimos nada al respecto, Bucky. La verdad es que nos esforzamos en restregar por su rostro dicho suceso, como si esperáramos una reacción drástica para poder culparla- la pelirroja con quien entrenó durante su tiempo en la Red Room explicó.

-No es por sonar como un completo imbécil desalmado, pero de alguna manera lo que le pasó a Janet fue una especie de justicia poética por recordarle a la brujita de su dolor- recostando su espalda en el respaldar de la silla, Barton dialogó bajo la mirada de todos los demás.

El rechinar del cuero que recubría el mango de Mjolnir se oyó con claridad, demostrando lo mucho que Thor se contenía para no golpear al blondo. Al dios del trueno le dolía aún el perder a una colega, pero más le dolía saber que no estuvo cuando otra de ellas necesitaba contención.

Masajeándose el puente de su respingada nariz, Jessica Jones entregó su bebé a Luke Cage y se puso de pie con intenciones de acercarse a donde el arácnido héroe de Queens estaba, deteniéndose al cabo de tres pasos ya que dicha persona giró distraídamente su cabeza y enfocó su atención en ella.

Colgando de entre sus dedos medio y pulgar derecho, la lata de cerveza dejaba caer una solitaria gota de sudor en el suelo, perturbando aquellos incomprensibles momentos tácitos que inundaban a la sala. Solo las personas con sentidos más desarrollados de lo normal eran capaces de captar un lejano sollozo, el cual reconocieron de inmediato e hicieron una disgustada mueca en protesta.

-Deberías ir a verla- señaló Peter, previo a retomar su atención al cielo que por alguna razón había elegido nublarse, como si leyera su estado anímico.

-Por qué lo dices? – interesada por lo que pasaba en la mente del hombre por el cual sintió una atracción en la secundaria, Jewel indagó.

-Oí lo que hiciste por Mattie…le será de mucha ayuda a Wanda en estos momentos hasta que le consiga ayuda- susurrando la primera parte para que solo ella lo escuchara, o eso él creía, el tótem habló.

Las dos mujeres llamadas Jessica supieron de inmediato a lo que se refirió, recordando el problema que padeció la difunta y heroica sobrina de JJJ.

-Tú le conseguirás ayuda? – la rocosa mole naranja formuló su duda, queriendo saber si podía ser de ayuda también.

-Recuerda que de todos los presentes, eres uno con los horarios más ocupados- el abogado de Hell's Kitchen aportó su opinión.

-En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiese dicho que citáramos a Xavier…pero en vísperas de lo sucedido, está más que claro que evitaremos esa opción- apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa de tal manera que su cuerpo delgado no obstruyera el movimiento pendular de su apéndice felino, Tigra dialogó.

-Pienso que sería un buen momento para que alguna de ustedes vaya a hablarle, después de todo es lo que Spiderman parece esperar de nosotros- comprendiendo los subjetivos manierismos del cabeza de red, Moon Knight carraspeó al mismo tiempo que enfocaba su encapuchada cara a las integrantes de los Avengers.

-Carol, Jessica, vayan a donde Wanda y traten de hablar con ella. Luego veremos cómo nos rotamos mientras auxilio a Spiderman en busca de ayuda- poniéndose de pie y realizando un parsimonioso gesto con sus manos antes de convocar un portal, Dr. Strange pronunció para luego invitar al arácnido que lo miraba.

Debatiendo internamente sobre todo lo que había pasado durante estas últimas horas, el Parker deseaba cambiar por un momento el rumbo de sus pensamientos preocupantes. Alejándose de la ventana y caminando entremedio de las dos mujeres nombradas anteriormente que iban directo a la habitación de la hechicera caótica, Spidey arrojó la vacía lata de cerveza a un bote que entró en su visión periférica.

-Logan, Daredevil, Ben…- el arácnido vigilante llamó a sus colegas más confiables.

-Qué ocurre araña? – el miembro de los Fantastic Four inquirió.

-Cuídenla hasta que regrese, por favor- meditando la plegaria hasta hallar las correctas palabras para expresar su interés por la Maximoff, el sobrino de May Parker habló, para consecuentemente atravesar el portal que mostraba la enorme sala del Sanctum Sanctorum.

* * *

Incluso al cerrar los párpados para que el sol deje de atosigar con sus rayos las pupilas verdes, Wanda sentía que poco a poco el raciocinio se perdía en un alejado rincón de su mente mientras varios rostros conocidos le repetían una y otra vez que este era su castigo. Dedos señalándola acusatoriamente, risas que se agudizaban al punto de herir su audición, las sombras que proyectaban y crecían constantemente hasta oscurecer su psique.

La mujer temblaba incontrolablemente, rogando por liberación, tanto física como mental. Quería morir para acabar con tal tormento, generar un ocaso a través de un eterno sueño sedante que enmudezca la respiración y detenga el palpitar de su músculo bombeador de sangre, esperando así poder nuevamente aquellos colores que olvidó cómo lucían antes de convertirse en grises apáticos.

Su pronto sollozo le impidió, a la mutante con habilidades caóticas, escuchar cuando la puerta de la habitación que le pertenecía se abría para dejar paso a un par de super heroínas. Solo la sensación de manos en su espalda hicieron que Scarlet Witch se volteara instintivamente y miraba a las causantes de dicho roce, como si temiera que las palabras pronunciadas anteriormente por Spiderman fuesen mentiras.

-Wanda…- la esposa de Luke Cage susurró, dibujando círculos entre los sobresalientes omóplatos de la castaña.

-Vamos, míranos. Estamos aquí para ayudarte- la blonda mitad kree se encargó de peinar con sus falanges el cabello marrón, demostrando interés en socorrerla como pudiese.

El dúo comprendió inmediatamente la actitud sombría del siempre animado y listo para bromear Spiderman. La mujer frente a ellas estaba rota desde hace tiempo, y las opiniones ajenas tan solo empeoraban su situación. Entendían su postura, y por ello mismo se aferraron a su cuerpo para transmitirle la mayor cantidad posibles de pensamientos positivos de forma tácita, ya que de alguna forma se veían a ellas mismas en sus momentos más bajos.

-Por qué fingen…? Por qué están aquí y tratan de hacerme sentir bien cuando no quieren hacerlo? – interpeló la mutante sin alzar la mirada ya que pocos eran sus deseos de enfrentarse a un panorama monocromático.

-No, querida. No estamos mintiéndote, queremos realmente ayudarte. Nadie vendrá a hacerte daño- reacomodándose sobre la cama, Ms. Marvel dejó que la cabeza de la depresiva mujer se posara sobre su hombro derecho mientras Jessica se encargaba de masajearle la mano diestra al otro lado de ella.

-Spiderman se encargó de alejar a los que te querían hacer daño. Deberías de haberlo visto- tranquilizó Jessica Jones, observando con tristeza la delgadez que presentaba su colega.

Una vez más el nombre del tótem llegó a los oídos de la Maximoff, recordándolo de minutos atrás cuando ingresó a la habitación y le relató sobre lo que había perdido a manos de unos demonios. Imperceptiblemente para sus acompañantes, e incluso ella misma, las comisuras de los labios se alzaron levemente para enseñar una de aquellas sonrisas que eran capaces de atrapar a todos en su nómada belleza.

-Eso es cierto, no sabía que podía ponerse así de oscuro cuando la situación lo ameritaba…y más cuando está usando su traje rojo y azul- Carol intervino en la plática, imposibilitada en querer mantener a raya su asombro previo.

-Qué…qué hizo? – sintiendo que sus ansias de dormir eran dejadas de lado por la intriga de lo que había sucedido fuera de su recámara, la cual funcionaba como jaula según ella, Wanda cuestionó.

Tanto Jewel como Ms. Marvel no pasaron por alto el cambio de actitud que tuvo Scarlet Witch, sonriendo internamente al descubrir un tópico del que podrían sacar provecho para mantener ocupada la mente ajetreada de la mutante, conscientes de lo que pasaba por este.

-Digamos que no estaba muy contento con la idea de que Frost pidiera tu muerte avalada por los demás mutantes, además de hacerle ver que la defunción de los jóvenes que perdieron sus poderes fue por culpa de ella básicamente- comenzó a resumir, Danvers.

-Recuerdas esa película, "Falling Down"? Bueno, Spidey sería un perfecto ejemplo de lo que pasó en la sala de reuniones- buscando un mejor modelo comparativo, la madre de Danielle Cage expuso su comentario.

Nuevamente la presión sofocante parecía disminuir en la bruja escarlata, permitiéndose pensar que era capaz de respirar al igual que las dos mujeres que la acompañaban. El pozo oscuro, negro, carente de vida en el que estaba hundida mostró un cambio en la lejana luz tenue que tenía encima, volviéndose paulatinamente más potente ante la sutil sugerencia que las voces internas le pronunciaban.

Wanda sabía que le hablaban aún, no obstante ella retrajo inexplicablemente toda su atención a la recámara que diseñó su cerebro para alojar las distintas facetas de su vida que parecían meros fantasmas encadenados al suelo y reclamaban a gritos que solucionara todo mientras rostros de hombres con los que tuvo una relación antiguamente se le burlaban al mismo tiempo que tomaban dichos eslabones con el fin de jalar sus espectros en dirección al suelo y pisotear sus intangibles cuerpos.

-Wanda…? – llamó Jessica al notar que no era escuchada.

-Está sumergida en sus pensamientos. Solo ella puede salir de allí- comentó Carol, percatándose de la pérdida de brillo en las orbes verdes.

-Me gustaría poder hacer algo más que esto por ella. Sé que pasarlo en carne propia es un martirio, pero ser testigo creo que está en un nivel similar- impotente por lo que divisaba, Jones soltó un suspiro cargado de pesadez antes de empujar el cuerpo de la mutante sobre el colchón.

-Crees que Peter hizo lo correcto? Tú sabes, el explotar de tal forma solo por ella? – intentó averiguar la rubia, masajeando la cabeza de la mutante luego de que esta se recostara sobre su costado izquierdo y sollozara por causas que ellas desconocían.

-Ambas sabemos que él no soporta ver a la gente en tales situaciones, y más cuando no son su culpa principalmente. Puedo recordarlo enojado por lo que pasó luego de lo que ella hizo con sus poderes, aun así no dejó que nublara su psique como mucho otros y mantuvo su línea de pensamiento estable- explicó pacientemente la esposa de Power Man, reanudando sus pacificadores fricciones en la espalda de la hermana de Quicksilver.

El tremor en la fisionomía sumamente delgada de la Maximoff no decreció con el pasar de los minutos a pesar de ser notable su sueño inesperado. Murmullos entre dientes se traducían como ruegos desesperados, donde la mutante pedía ser librada y que no la culpen más. Las sábanas se arrugaban constantemente con los férreos asimientos que ella ejercía y llevaban de manera instintiva a su cara, ocultándola.

Viendo lo que ocurría con Scarlet Witch, y confirmando que poca ayuda podrían brindar en tal momento, con cuidado salieron de la cómoda cama. Emprendiendo camino a la salida, no pudieron evitar sentir compasión, a pesar de saber que dicha emoción no era la más oportuna con lo que la hija de Magneto estaba pasando.

-Ven, dejémosla descansar- girando la perilla metálica de la puerta y generando una rendija que se ensanchaba a medida que se abría más, dijo Jessica Jones.

-Espero que Peter la ayude…y principalmente que ella acepte dicha oferta- cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, Ms. Marvel respondió mientras se retiraba al extenso pasillo de la Mansión Avengers.

* * *

Con cada grito ahogado que escuchaba de sus contrapartes ficticias, Wanda percibía psicosomáticamente el dolor en su cuerpo. Apagándose con el pasar de los minutos que parecían figurarse eternos como eones, los ánimos caían libremente a un abismo aterrador e infinito del cual no veía su final, llevándose consigo todos sus futuros proyectos y sueños.

Cadenas de miseria se aferraban ahora a sus brazos y piernas desnutridos, jalando con impresionante fuerza por parte de aquellos hombres con lo que tuvo un largo y verdadero o fugar y forzado romance. Era una tortura para ella el ver cómo contorsionaban sus rostros en horribles gesticulaciones demoníacas que le recordaban a peores pesadillas vividas en carne propia, excepto que esta vez poco podía hacer para defender.

Las palabras repletas de odio denigrativo la mantenían de rodillas, siendo tironeada de un lado al otro en un infantil reclamo egoísta por parte de sus agresores que debatían quién sería el primero en darle una lección, acto que la sofocó completamente con desesperación.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- la analítica voz robótica de Vision hizo eco en la obscura recámara que el mal sueño vívido creó, donde este tiraba con ímpetu de los eslabones que apresaban la muñeca siniestra de Scarlet Witch.

-Crees que revivirme como una masa inconsistente de energía iónica es gracioso? – Wonder Man pronunció, enroscando la cadena que sujetaba la extremidad inferior izquierda femenina en todo su antebrazo.

-Habrías sido una perfecta esposa sumisa ante mi poder- la melosa voz engañosa de un líder latveriano resonó, siendo el encargado de sostener el prendimiento a la pierna derecha.

-No tienes ni idea de lo agradecido que estoy por no tener que verte la cara- un mutante con alas angelicales habló, portando la serie de grilletes que capturaron el brazo diestro de la fémina.

Poco a poco las denigrantes frases se multiplicaron, abrumando a la hechicera caótica que luchaba infructuosamente por liberarse, para solo sentir a cambio que sus miembros salían de sus articulaciones y le provocaban agonizantes gritos. Ella lloraba. Rogaba clemencia, piedad, perdón. Trataba de explicar que lo sentía por ser una falla.

Imágenes de su padre y hermano se unieron a sus torturadores, para luego ver cómo Agatha Harkness, Lorna Dane, Charles Xaviers, Emma Frost, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers y Scott Summers se aproximaban para generarle más tormentos mentales y somáticos.

-Det…deténgase…por favor, se los pido…basta- entre lágrimas Wanda parló en su pesadilla vívida.

La única respuesta que ella recibió fueron una secuencia infinita de carcajadas enfermizas cuyos decibeles se volvían más graves a cada momento, al punto de resonar metálicamente. Scarlet Witch cerró sus ojos finalmente, resignándose a continuar resistiendo, aceptando su castigo. El dolor la consumía y las lágrimas la deshidrataban, un odio autoimpuesto crecía exponencialmente como resultado, llegando a ver inclusive versiones retorcidas por Mephisto de sus pequeños hijos.

_-…da- _lejanamente escuchó un susurro la mutante.

**_THWIP!_**

Imprevista resultó ser la acción de un par de telarañas pegándose a la espalda de Simon Williams, obligándolo a soltar la cadena que sostenía para luego ser arrastrado a las profundidades oscuras de la prisión, sorprendiendo a Wanda y el resto de sus torturadores.

_-…pierta, Wanda- _nuevamente la susodicha escuchó el susurro.

**_THWIP! _**

Esta vez la mutante con poderes caóticos vio Victor von Doom ser arrastrado desde sus pies lejos de ella, subyugándolo al extenso negro que los rodeaba, ahogando las quejas de este.

_-…nes una pesadilla…ertar Wanda, estoy aquí- _entrecortado era el mensaje que le llegaba a la hija del amo del magnetismo, quien en su mente luchaba para fijar la voz y los actos que pasaban a su alrededor.

**_THWIP! THWIP!_**

El sonido de un disparador se repitió dos veces consecutivas más, sujetando las espaldas de Vision y Angel previo a desaparecer como su otro par de carceleros. Libre de poder mover sus extremidades con libertad, Wanda Maximoff alzó su cabeza en el preciso instante para atestiguar como uno a uno de los atormentadores espectros se desvanecía en la penumbra gracias a que eran atrapados por férreos capullos de seda.

Las figuras grises terminaron por abandonarla al final, dejándola de rodillas bajo una ficticia luz blanca mientras observaba sus delgados brazos y piernas en busca de una vía de escape, mas en cambio se enfrentó con el hecho de que los metálicos grilletes estaban soldados y sus poderes no actuaban bajo su voluntad. Pasos en su dirección oyó la romaní, provocándole una amalgama de emociones negativas en su cabeza por el temor a la creencia de ser merecedora de ayuda.

Sin tener tiempo a gritar o esconderse donde pudiera, una mano salió de las sombras y tomó del antebrazo derecho a Scarlet Witch, despabilándola de su oscura jaula directamente al mundo real donde un vigía estaba a su lado mostrando una profunda preocupación que ella no creía ser capaz de reconocer por todo lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

-Wanda? – aquella voz que oyó finalmente consiguió un rostro, el cual le costó percibir debido a que era incapaz de colorear.

El apagado verde de sus antañas orbes hermosas parecía temblar con la presencia masculina. No obstante, la sensación se esfumó cuando miró de un lado al otro con sorpresa, descubriendo que su mundo monocromático consiguió adquirir más vida al percatarse que una escala de rojos suplanto los grises de algunos decorados, tales como la ropa de ella y el traje con patrones arácnidos de su acompañante.

-Spiderman? – la romaní finalmente se expresó con ronquera, reconociendo el uniforme de la araña pero no su cara.

-Hey, despertaste al fin. No sabes lo preocupado que estuve cuando golpee la puerta y no respondiste, para después entrar y verte ir de un lado al otro en la cama…- sin soltarle el brazo, Peter habló con leve nerviosismo ajeno, sin notar cómo la dama a su lado estaba distraída con los rojos que apreciaba actualmente.

Desconociendo el motivo de su tranquilidad pasajera, la Maximoff fue capaz de captar la calidez humana del vigilante de Queens. Sus temores se esfumaron, y sus auto infamantes pensamientos parecían relegarse ante la presencia de Spidey, logrando que ella soltara un suspiro antes de agachar la cabeza para mirar cómo los dedos masculinos rodeaban sin problema alguno su delgado brazo.

-Los alejaste- bajo era el tono de voz empleado por la mujer depresiva, frunciendo su ceño cuando dejó de sentir el calor proporcionado por el tótem.

-Eh? – en conjunto con su acción previa, el castaño trató de responder lo más elocuentemente posible.

-Ellos…ellos no me dejaban…me lastimaban…me lastimaban mucho…- perdiendo la compostura a causa de un súbito giro de humor, Scarlet Witch dijo entre sollozos heridos al mismo tiempo que buscó aferrarse al rojo de la manga izquierda de Peter.

El ex fotógrafo del Daily Bugle comprendía demasiado bien los estados anímicos por los que pasaba la mujer que salvó de un fatídico destino, habiéndolo visto muchas veces antes e inclusive haberlo vivido en carne propia. Sin molestarse en alejar la delicada mano de la dama con camisola carmesí, Peter liberó un suspiro que contenía desde que ingresó a la recámara luego de llegar a un acuerdo con Stephen Strange de que Leonard Samson fuera el encargado de seguir el caso de Wanda, ya que era de confianza y sabían que sería de mucha ayuda.

-Así que alejé tu pesadilla? Debe de ser la primera vez que me dicen algo tan bonito, si tan solo JJJ te oyera- intentando agregarle humor a la plática para mantener ocupada la mente de la mutante, el cabeza de red refutó.

Esperando unos segundos para recibir una contestación, la araña esbozó una mueca de tristeza cuando nada ocurrió. Tras varios intentos de ponerse de pie pero fallando al ver que la triste mujer se negaba a soltarlo por un segundo, Peter recurrió a la opción de ayudarla a pararse también. Ella parecía mostrar reticencia al frío aire con el que su piel hizo contacto luego de perder el calor de las sábanas de su cama, sin embargo rápidamente halló confort en el rápido pensamiento de la araña que disparó una línea de telaraña a la mítica capa que le pertenecía antes de colocarla sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos- incitándola a dar los primeros pasos por voluntad propia mientras la sujetaba cuidadosamente de la cintura con su mano libre, Spiderman habló después de colocarse nuevamente la máscara de su uniforme.

Tomando por sorpresa tanto al hombre como a ella misma, Wanda alzó su cabeza y miró las blancas lentes delineadas con negro en la roja máscara. Miedo brotó a través de las verdes orbes que reflejaban su atormentada alma, rogándole tácitamente a su compañía que no la sacara de la habitación, creyendo que aquellas personas de su pesadilla la estaban esperando ansiosamente para castigarla.

-No, por favor. No creo que sea conveniente- logrando vocalizar sus pensamientos, la romaní le pidió encarecidamente.

-Te garantizo que nada ocurrirá…en todo caso, te salvaré como en tu pesadilla, vale? – empleando una ligera fuerza con su mano en la cintura delgada de la mujer, el Parker consiguió hacer que camine a la par con él.

* * *

Pocas eran sus ganas de alimentarse. La comida y bebida delante de ella parecían tan lejanas a su alcance, que básicamente se traducía en su mente como una medida de burla para que no tenga sustentos y adelgace cada vez más. Wanda sentía apenas el roce frío metálico de su tenedor en la mano derecha, con el cual trataba de alcanzar un pequeño tomate si el rojo que lo caracterizaba era una clara muestra de ello.

-Tienes que comer, niña- la grave voz de un mutante longevo envió escalofríos a la gitana.

-Lo…Lo…Logan…- temblando súbitamente y enrojeciendo sus ojos ante el temor de que la matara como tenían planeado antes se hiciera realidad, la Maximoff balbuceó.

-Grrr…- gruñó tan solo Wolverine antes palmear su cabeza como si fuera una infante, retirándose luego de ver a una araña vigilando todo a escasos metros.

Un incómodo silencio se creó instantáneamente, donde la hija de Magneto derivó su mirada perdida hacia su regazo, lugar en el que tuvo noción de que incluso con el pasar de un entero minuto sus manos sufrían de un tremor incesante.

Era casi imposible para Scarlet WItch evitar sucumbir nuevamente a su pesadilla oscura donde oía lejanamente las voces de sus torturados, no obstante dicha fantasía vívida se convirtió en una insípida en el momento que una diminuta figura ovoide roja se posó frente a sus ojos.

-Él tiene razón. Debes comer aunque no sientas ganas de hacerlo- Peter, habiendo logrado acercase a la derecha de la fémina, sostuvo la solitaria mitad de un tomate cherry.

-Yo…- buscando la fuerza necesaria para que su voz alcanzara los oídos del tótem, comenzó a parlar la hechicera caótica, solo para ser interrumpida cuando el trozo de verdura entró en su boca sin resistencia alguna.

-…_Me comeré todo el almuerzo, Spidey! Está muy sabroso y realmente aprecio que lo hayas hecho vegetariano para mí, Spiderman! Además no deberías de hacerle caso lo que dice JJJ de ti, es un hombre que parece Hitler pero con la adicción al tabaquismo de Logan!- _emuló Peter mientras forzaba su tono a uno más femenino, recibiendo un gesto de asombro por parte de la romaní y varias risas femeninas de heroínas que estaban allí también en la cocina.

La ojiverde no entendió en un principio lo que ocurría, pero tras repasarlo mentalmente hizo algo que en verdad alegró el día a la araña neoyorkina. Una cristalina risa, que nada parecía estar relacionada con el estado depresivo de la mujer, resonó en la habitación actual e incluso se escuchó más allá de esta, enseñando cómo Wanda Maximoff ocultó su boca con la mano izquierda con el fin de no dejar ver la mueca feliz que adoptó.

El castaño, por su parte, alzó victorioso los brazos y procedió a mirar con sus lentes blancas a todos lo que tenía cerca, demostrándoles que por una vez sus malas bromas habían conseguido sacar a alguien de sus penumbras. Los demás bufaron ante la reacción, admitiendo a regañadientes que sus actos obtuvieron un resultado que no esperaban para nada.

-Bien, primero la araña se enfurece y luego sus chistes hacen gracia!…Este fue un día demasiado largo para mí, voy a dormir unas horas- incapaz de procesar todo lo que sucedió en la jornada, Clint Barton olisqueó lo que bebía antes de concluir que su mente iba a explotar si trataba de hallarle más sentido a las cosas, para posteriormente tratar de marcharse de no ser porque alguien lo sujetó.

-Oh, no! Tú te quedas! – la araña británica declaró, amenazándolo con un puño irradiante de pulso venenoso en dirección a su pecho.

-Pero nada! Si mi querida esposa de trabajo te dice que te quedes allí, entonces lo harás! – poniendo sus brazos en jarra e intentando sonar grave, Spidey replicó exageradamente, trayendo una vez más la alegre risa de la mutante con habilidades capaces de distorsionar la realidad como la conocían.

-Basta, por favor…no puedo comer si me hacer reir tanto…- entrecortadamente por la reacción que tuvo a los chistes del tótem, la hermana de Quicksilver le imploró mientras sentía que su estómago le dolía por el esfuerzo.

-Ya la oíste, bub! Creo si la escucho de nuevo me voy a volver loco ante el suceso de que alguien le cause gracia tus bromas! – exagerando para aligerar el ambiente tenso que se creaba con su mera presencia cerca de la mujer de rojo, Arma X clamó con una cerveza en la mano.

-Hey! No todos los días consigo a gente que me siga la corriente, déjame gozar del momento! – apresurándose a abrazar ligeramente la cabeza despeina de Wanda contra su pecho, reprochó infantilmente el trepa muros, sin notar cómo ella detuvo su risa y mostró incomodidad por la calidez emanada.

-Si quieres, puedo llamar a Wade…- queriendo mofarse del hombre al cual veía como un hermano en todo menos la sangre, James Howlett amenazó.

-Tenías que arruinar el buen momento con tu amargura? Geez…vamos Wanda, termina de comer y luego pasearemos un rato- soltando a la mutante de su abrazo, Peter rezongó al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en una silla aledaña a la de su temporal protegida.

Entre tanto ambiente animado que era capaz de crear con sus acciones la araña, Iron Man y Captain America observaban todo desde la distancia, meditando en silencio y añorando que el plan del arácnido funcionara ya que de otra manera el destino de la inestable mujer de rojo sería trágico para todos de alguna forma.

Tranquilos pasos resonaron a sus espaldas, obligándolos a voltearse y enfrentarse a los parsimoniosos rostros de un Hechicero Supremo que iba acompañado por un demonio de Hell's Kitchen y una fémina de piel esmeralda.

-Algo ocurrió durante nuestra ausencia? – intentó averiguar Strange tras detenerse bajo el umbral que separaba las recámaras de la Mansión Avengers.

-Carol y Jessica estuvieron con la brujita por un tiempo cuando tú te fuiste con Spiderman. Según lo que nos contaron sobre Wanda, ella pareció demostrar un brillo vivaz en sus ojos cuando supo que fue defendida, pero inmediatamente cayó en un pozo depresivo que la obligó a dormir- el multimillonario y filántropo héroe respondió, sintiendo rechazo propio al querer acercarse a la afectada por los prejuicios que tuvieron previamente.

-Luego Spiderman regresó y trató de entablar plática con ella, solo para terminar entrando a la fuerza a su habitación. Logan nos explicó que se debió a que Scarlet Witch estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre gente que la lastimaba- esta vez fue el super soldado quien explicó lo sucedido previamente, así como lo que el mutante longevo escuchó gracias a sus sentidos aumentados exponencialmente.

Un semblante de comprensión se posó en la fas del antiguo médico, así como una de fugaz preocupación en la licenciada que momentos atrás había acompañado a Dr. Strange para buscar a Samson. En cambio, Daredevil se mantuvo tácito, concentrando su audición para saber lo que la araña estaba haciendo actualmente, esbozando así una mueca divertida ante la perorata que tuvo y el aumento de pulsaciones en el corazón de la mutante caótica.

-Creo que deberían dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado. Él la protegerá y atacará a los demás en caso de ser necesario. Puede ser bastante tozudo cuando se lo propone, además de que detesta ver a gente sufriendo- pasando al lado de Rogers, Matt palmeó su hombro antes de ingresar a la cocina, percibiendo como la afectada gitana parecía seguirlo con la mirada como si algo de él le atrajera la atención.

* * *

Aquella extraña rutina se repitió para la mujer de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes por varios días, desde despertarse del oscuro y frío vacío eterno que abrumaba sus sueños, hasta fatigarse física y emocionalmente bajo la atenta presencia del hombre con poderes de arácnido que había prometido cuidarla.

Sus colegas de trabajo solían dejarla en paz o simplemente la saludaban amistosamente desde la distancia para no traerle incomodidad, dejando que tan solo Jewel y Ms. Marvel fueran sus principales consultoras mientras que un reticente Logan se quedaba quieto para ver cómo ella trataba de acercársele.

Actualmente Wanda se obligó a sí misma a caminar por primera vez entre los transeúntes del brazo de Spiderman, acto que mucha gente observó extrañada pero ignoraron tras unos minutos. Y como si fuera un infante, la Maximoff giraba su cabeza de lado a lado para redescubrir los colores que perdió durante su declive, hallando en el momento amarillos y naranjas generados por la pequeña Luna Maximoff junto a los rojos que Spiderman ocasionó con su rescate onírico.

-La extrañas, no es así? – sacándola de sus vagos pensamientos, el tótem cuestionó.

-Eh?...De qué hablas? – confundida y aún un tanto retraída al estar rodeada de tanta gente extraña, Scarlet Witch replicó.

-Tu sobrina. Quisieras que esté contigo ahora, verdad? – tomando por sorpresa a la fémina que acompañaba con su interrogante, el antiguo fotógrafo del Daily Bugle habló.

Esa cuestión detuvo el andar de la mujer, deteniendo a su vez al hombre con el cual entrelazaba su brazo izquierdo como medida de anclaje a la realidad y también como protector de sus pesadillas vívidas.

-Si te estás preguntando cómo lo sé, pues es simple…tu cara, o mejor dicho tus ojos, muestran un añoro imposible de ignorar. Además de que desde su última visita con Crystal, tú pareces enfocarte en cada cosa que tenga los colores amarillos y naranjas como las ropas que ella y su madre llevaban- demostrando vocalmente su pensamiento que arraigaba desde hace unos días, el vigilante de Queens con cuidado retomó el paso de su acompañante.

La hermana de Pietro Maximoff continuó callada, pero su semblante atónito era bastante visible si los grandes ojos verdes y sus labios levemente abiertos significaban algo. Ella podría haberse tropezado y caer de bruces en medio de la calle, sin embargo la atenta predisposición que Spidey tenía evitó que algo por el estilo ocurriera, haciéndola sentir nuevamente como la primera vez aquella mano en la espalda como guía.

-También he notado que desde que tuviste aquella pesadilla, fijas tu atención en los tonos rojos- continuó hablando el tótem arácnido para mantenerla distraída con un tema en particular al mismo tiempo que disparaba rápidamente una bola de telarañas con su mano derecha a un ladronzuelo que vio al pasar frente un callejón.

-Cómo eres capaz de notar esas cosas? Nunca te lo dije, tampoco a Carol o Jessica…ni a las demás- recuperando su dicción, interpeló la dama de rojo.

-Te lo dije antes, pasé por algo similar a lo que tienes y siempre la mente de uno tiende a divagar con temas que los demás no se toman su tiempo para entender- regalándole una sonrisa bajo su máscara, la cual ella notó sin problemas, refutó el subestimado Avenger.

-Y lograste superarlo por completo? -mostrando su continuo interés en las experiencias de él, la mutante interpeló.

-Lo manejé como un campeón! …_Por favor, que no se entere que lloré en la bañera mientras la regadera me empapaba_\- inflando su pecho exclamó Peter, para posteriormente girarse y alzar su máscara con intenciones de morderse el puño mientras susurraba su secreto.

Indefectiblemente, el uso de sus desgracias para crear un ambiente humorístico cumplió su propósito como lo pensó la araña, ya que la bruja caótica volvió a enseñar un semblante de asombro antes de reir por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que trataba de disculparse.

-Oh, mujer irrespetuosa! Uno abriendo su corazón para que tan solo se le burlen en la cara! – exponiendo su faceta dramática con tal de extraer más emociones en la dañada mujer, el Parker clamó.

-No! ...Ya para! …Por favor! – teniendo que frenar su andar y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del vigilante, la dama de ojos verdes habló entre risas, sin ver que dicha reacción hizo feliz también al nombrado primero.

-Que falta de decoro profesional entre colegas…- meneando negativamente la cabeza, suspiró el cabeza de red luego de que la Maximoff se tranquilice y alzara su vista con lágrimas de diversión en sus ojos.

Desconocido para la supuesta amenaza arácnida de New York, la visión que recibía del mundo la bruja era aún de un gris inanimado que luchaba constantemente contra una paleta de tres colores en el paisaje. Cada vez que sus falanges rozaban con algo o alguien que no poseyera tales colores, la sensación percibida era gélida como un cadáver, sin embargo cuando lo contrario ocurría ella era capaz de recibir calidez y alegría.

-…da. Wanda! – una mano agitando delante de las orbes verdes en conjunto con la voz ronca del tótem arácnido sacó de su fugaz ensueño a la mujer.

-Eh? Lo siento, Spiderman. Qué decías? – disculpándose por su lapsus, la hija de Magneto se enfocó en las enormes lentes blancas rodeadas de un fondo rojo.

-Nada serio, tan solo me preocupaste cuando dejaste de reaccionar por unos minutos- deteniéndose en las escalinatas de un edificio, de modo en que el castaño le permitiera a ella estar a su misma altura gracias al rellano, explicó este.

-Pensaba, nada más que eso. No tienes que preocuparte tanto- mintiendo para no decirle lo que en verdad ocurría dentro de su cabeza, la romaní regaló una sonrisa que creía capaz de convencer al hombre frente suyo.

Obviamente eso no ocurrió ya que para él era demasiado claro tras leer las gesticulaciones reflejas al que su menudo cuerpo concurría. Aun así, Spiderman dejó pasar dicho acto ya que habían llegado a su destino y debían de concentrarse en otros temas.

Sujetándola de las pequeñas manos y dándoles un ligero apretón como señal de confianza, Peter procedió a accionar el timbre del portero eléctrico en un determinado piso. Eternos parecieron ser los segundos de espera, donde Wanda hizo férreo su asimiento a la mano del héroe, pudiendo soltar finamente una bocanada de aire que contenía cuando el pitido de la puerta indicó su desbloqueo, invitándolos de dicha manera al interior del establecimiento.

* * *

El ambiente taciturno y los tonos amarillos pálidos eran algo que Wanda no se esperaba una vez sentada en el frío sofá gris. Para ella, solo el lomo de algunos libros colocados prolijamente en los muebles y las paredes aledañas mostraban vida en conjunto con su chaqueta roja que se había puesto en la mañana, dejándola aislada con un hombre gris frente a ella mientras un temor crecía lentamente al no tener a cierto vigilante de Queens cerca.

-Wanda- la voz de un robusto hombre llamó a la mujer que sin darse cuenta formaba constantemente puños sobre el regazo.

-S…sí? – enseñando inconscientemente una clara señal de nerviosismo, la respuesta de la bruja se tropezó en su lengua.

-Quieres comenzar tú hablándome o deseas que inicie con preguntas simples? – ofreció el psicólogo de cabellera verde, reacomodándose las gafas mientras se reclinada en su asiento.

-…- incapaz de hallar una réplica inmediata, la gitana europea optó por tener la cabeza gacha y mirar el monótono bordado de la manga izquierda perteneciente a su chaqueta carmesí.

El color la mantenía fuera de sus pesadillas vívidas, donde veía cómo las sombras se proyectaban de Leonard e intentaban reptar por sus botas negras y llevar hasta las pálidas piernas delgadas de ella.

-Qué es lo que miras con tanto ahínco? – cuestionó Samson tras unos tácitos minutos.

-…- una vez más la Maximoff recurrió al silencio, tratando de enfocar su mente en los colores y la sensación de alivio que traían consigo.

-Es tu ropa lo que tratas de mirar con ímpetu? Acaso te sirve como medida de protección contra el resto del mundo? – trató de analizar el psicólogo al mismo tiempo que desentrañaba el misterio que tenía delante.

-No…solo el rojo- negando la interrogante de Samson, Scarlet Witch alegó en un susurro.

-El color? Tienes tu atención en el rojo? Eso es interesante. Puedes decirme por qué? – abriendo levemente sus ojos ante la respuesta, el peliverde continuó con su cuestionario.

Aferrándose con fuerzas a la tela de su pollera negra, Wanda logró erigir la cabeza, enfrentándose al reflejo de las gafas producidas por la luz que entraba desde una ventana, cegándola por un segundo antes de reenfocarse en el gris hombre que la analizaba.

-Porque puedo verlo- refutó ella.

El constante tapeo que ejecutaba el hombre con su bolígrafo sobre la libreta de notas se detuvo ante esa aclaración, obligando a su cerebro a buscar decenas de posibilidades científicas que derivasen de dicha reacción.

-Por qué dices eso? Acaso tu mundo luce apagado? – descifrando lentamente lo que podría estar teniendo ella luego del incidente que la marcó, el analista continuó.

-Todo…todo es gris menos algunas cosas- enfocándose en los libros de pasta amarillenta que estaban en la biblioteca, la hermana de Pietro contestó.

-Como cuales, por ejemplo? – tomando nota de las pequeñas indicaciones que le servirían como avance en su caso, Samson prosiguió.

-Bueno, el rojo…- comenzó a musitar la fémina nuevamente, bajando su verde mirada directamente a la chaqueta que portaba y pensando en el traje de cierto arácnido, para luego detenerse al percibir que Leonard alzó su mano derecha en señal de alto.

-Detente y explícame el origen de tu percepción respecto a dicho tono- le comandó a ella.

-Fue posterior una pesadilla en el mismo día que los X-men llegaron a la Mansión Avengers para decidir mi destino. Recuerdo que Jessica y Carol estaban conmigo contándome cómo Spiderman me defendió de ellos antes de caer dormida- relató la mutante caótica, emocionando su voz al nombrar al castaño sin que se percatara.

-Ocurrió algo particular en tu sueño para que detonaras tal reacción? – imaginándose el motivo al escucharla hablar, Samson dialogó.

Tragando saliva y tomando fuerzas con el pasar de los minutos, la Maximoff relajó sus extremidades superiores para consecuentemente acoplarlas en un entrelazado de finos dedos.

-Estaba presa en una habitación negra, con cadenas en mis brazos y piernas…Había gente que conozco sosteniendo de ellas, jalando con tantas fuerzas que me lastimaban físicamente mientras sus insultos tan solo me reducían al llanto…Clamaba por ayuda pero nadie podía escucharme, y como nadie lo hacía más me hundía en la miseria- narró ella su trauma onírico, viendo por un instante las caras de dichos torturadores en los rincones grises de la oficina.

-Pero algo ocurrió, no es cierto? Algo que despertó el rojo en una negra habitación- inquirió el hombre de verde cabellera, recibiendo inmediatamente un asentimiento y una fugaz mirada a la puerta de salida donde el trepa muros aguardaba.

-Una voz me llamaba pero me costaba oírla. Mis torturadores empezaron a irse uno a uno cuando telarañas se adhirieron a sus cuerpos, arrastrándolos a la oscuridad infinita. Cuando estaba en lo más bajo y pensaba rendirme, una mano se aferró a mi brazo, despertándome inmediatamente- terminó de contar la hechicera con capacidad de alterar la realidad.

-Spiderman. Él te salvó tanto de tu pesadilla como de la realidad, o me equivoco? – sin necesidad de cuestionárselo en realidad, Leonard Samson aclaró.

-Sí. Fue a quien vi a mi lado. El hombre que me defendió de los X-men e incluso algunos Avengers, poniéndose en riesgo indebidamente- a pesar del aspecto demacrado que poseía la dama de cabellos marrones, era notable que adquiría un brillo cada vez que mencionaba vocal o tácitamente al ex fotógrafo.

Por mera inercia, el psicoanalista emuló su gesticulación facial, contagiándose de la felicidad que esporádicamente salía a la luz en la ausente vida emocional de la fémina.

-Sabes que el color rojo representa no solo la pasión, sino que también la determinación, el coraje y el valor? Esa mano que te sujetó sacó a la luz parte de tu espectro emocional, devolviéndote parte de la vida- parló el experto en la materia, viendo cómo Scarlet Witch abría sus ojos y con prisa se enfocaba en las mangas de su chaqueta.

Las palabras de su psicólogo reverberaron en la inestable mente de la mutante, hallando más sentido a varias situaciones que la rodeaban y con ello la calidez que sentía proporcionada hacia su persona, tal como el tacto del cabeza de red y las ropas que ambos llevaban.

-Wanda, estabas a punto de enumerarme más colores anteriormente, no? Puedes decirme cuáles eran? – no queriendo perder el ritmo de la plática, insistió en que continuara hablando la dama de vestimenta carmesí.

Parpadeó un par de veces previo a retomar su enfoque en la cita médica que poseía ella, mirando por reflejo el pálido amarillo del techo y algunos libros viejos cuyas tapas tenían detalles anaranjados.

-Naranja y amarillo fueron los dos que aparecieron juntos después la visita de mi sobrina- develando lo acontecido días atrás, la depresiva mujer retomó su nervioso jugueteo con las falanges de sus delgadas manos.

-Tengo entendido que dicha niña posee la capacidad de alterar las emociones. Ella intentó hacerlo contigo durante la reunión que tuvieron? – tomando notas actualizadas de lo que escuchaba, Samson prosiguió con su caso.

-Sí, pero tanto Crystal como Spiderman la detuvieron a tiempo- explicó ella, sin contener el alzamiento de las comisuras de sus labios ante el recuerdo sobre la impulsividad que la pequeña poseía.

-Spiderman? – alzando una ceja por la constante que parecía ser el arácnido, cuestionó Leonard.

-Yo…Él…Él me acompaña a todos lados, me hace sentir a salvo- trastabillando con sus propias palabras, Wanda declaró antes de bajar su cabeza y mirar con ahínco el tinte carmesí de su ropa.

-Mmh…ya veo. Y puedes decirme el motivo por el cual tu sobrina no pudo hacer lo que deseaba? – subrayando el nombre del vigilante de Queens en su libreta, el peliverde insistió con su interrogante.

-Crystal dijo que ella trató de ayudar a mi padre pero se negó rotundamente e incluso peleó contra Pietro por ello. Spiderman, por su parte, le explicó pacientemente que no existían soluciones mágicas para lo que tengo, sino que es un proceso lento y de auto superación- rememoró ella vocalmente lo sucedido durante la primera hora de su encuentro con la joven Inhumana.

La respuesta dada por el tótem sorprendió al psicólogo, hallándola no solo muy madura para un hombre que se caracterizaba por bromear constantemente, sino que también muy razonable como si él hubiese pasado por un estado similar.

-Después de eso, Luna eligió jugar conmigo por el resto del día, llegando incluso a arrastrar a su madre y a Spiderman en el proceso- continuó contando la fémina de cabellos marrones.

-Y cómo te sentiste en ese momento? – cambiando de posición sus piernas y repiqueteando la punta de su bolígrafo azul en el papel, Samson interpeló.

Scarlet Witch detuvo completamente sus dedos, dejándolos reposar con serenidad sobre el regazo. Nuevas emociones surgieron aquel día si no mal recordaba, gozando de risas y persecuciones que le hicieron olvidar las penurias que la aquejaban. Ver el gris césped y percibir la vida de este a pesar de no recordar su color natural, así como el agua con el que fue empapada cuando la pequeña tomó una de las mangueras del jardín trasero de la Mansión Avengers.

-Viva. Me sentí viva. Me sentí como si fuese finalmente Wanda Maximoff y no la hija de Magneto o la hermana de Quicksilver o mucho menos la ex esposa de Vision. Tan solo Wanda "Scarlet Witch" Maximoff- pudiendo expresarse posterior a un ambiguo silencio en la habitación, la susodicha develó lo que transcurrió en su interior.

-Dime algo, quieres saber lo que representan eso dos colores que puedes ver también? – luego de escribir lo que su paciente verdaderamente pensaba y anhelaba tácitamente, Samson ofreció.

La única réplica dada fue un ferviente asentimiento, el cual si Peter hubiera visto de seguro se reiría según sus pensamientos.

-Ambos representan alegría en su máxima expresión. Sin embargo, mientras el amarillo transmite energía, el naranja dispone entusiasmo y euforia. Exactamente lo que una niña, como con la que jugaste, te transmitió- dijo él, acomodándose otra vez las gafas luego de que estas se resbalaran unos centímetros del puente de su nariz.

Oyéndolo dar ese resumen, la romaní comprendió el motivo de la nueva paleta de colores en su vida, agradeciéndole a Luna internamente por mejorar su psique sin recurrir a los poderes que la Niebla Terrígena le brindó luego de que Pietro hiciera lo que hizo en Attilan.

-Wanda, solo quiero estar seguro de algo…Spiderman concretó la reunión con tu sobrina? – tratando de probar la veracidad de su hipótesis después de escuchar todo lo hablado, el fornido peliverde preguntó.

-…- recurriendo al silencio por no saber que responder, una línea delgada se formó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que un ceño fruncido entornó la mirada como si estuviese concentrada.

Detrás de las gafas que portaba, Samson alzó un ceja, teniendo problemas a la hora de leer las gesticulaciones corporales de su paciente. Asimismo, abundante era su menester de abrir la puerta y llamar al subestimado Avenger para hacerle preguntas personales con el fin de descifrar lo que ocurría entre él y la mujer delante suyo, si es que algo pasaba.

-Sí, fue él. Por qué lo pregunta? – admitiendo y confirmando la hipotética situación que el peliverde tenía en mente, la Maximoff parló para luego realizar su propia averiguación.

-Porque quiero saber, qué es él para ti? – yendo directamente al eje de su plática, el especialista inquirió con fervor.

Palabra por palabra intrigaron inconmensurablemente a la bruja caótica, llevándola a preguntarse internamente lo que significaba el trepa muros en su vida luego de recibir constantemente ayuda y encargarse de hacerla reir en momentos donde se creía estar a punto de caer en un abismo profundo en lo más recóndito de su mente. Desde que Jewel y Ms. Marvel le contaron sobre cómo él la defendió temerariamente contra los mutantes, algo muy dentro de ella la impulsaba a seguirlo como una luz en un oscuro camino. Cada vez que tomaba su brazo o simplemente lo oía hablar, sentía que sus temores retrocedían, encontrando calidez en el frío mundo que la rodea.

Con la interrogante de Samson, Wanda comprendió finalmente lo que ocurría. La importancia que le dio al arácnido en su vida y los constantes cambios organizativos en lo que era una depresiva monotonía gris. Siempre sonreía genuinamente al oír sus esfuerzos en las calles neoyorkinas, así como también de sus aventuras en la Mansión Avengers cuando alguien preguntaba por ella y él tan solo los miraba fijamente para incomodarlos con sus enormes lentes blancas.

-Él me devolvió la confianza a pesar de que aún tengo pesadillas. Spiderman me ayudó a afianzar mi mente recordándome quién soy en verdad, mis opciones y mis límites. Creo…creo que él es mi fuerza y voluntad- pudo decir finalmente Scarlet Witch, asegurándose de no expresarse apócrifamente e incluso deteniéndose por un segundo en su sentencia final cuando algo le sembró un semblante atónito en su fas.

Leyendo con más claridad las reacciones de la fémina delante suyo, Leonard Samson sonrió socarronamente mientras estiraba su mano derecha para tenderle el bolígrafo.

-Este color representa la estabilidad y racionalidad en una persona, Wanda. Puedes decirme cuál es? – viéndola sostener el estilógrafo, cuestionó el peliverde.

-…Azul. Puedo ver los azules ahora, es maravilloso- descifrando la tonalidad cian de no solo la pluma que entre sus dedos tenía, sino que también de varios libros y las cortinas de las ventanas poseían, la Maximoff logró decir.

-Felicitaciones, veo que en tan solo una cita has logrado un valioso avance. Y aunque me gustaría tener todo el crédito, he de creer que fue una persona en particular quien generó tal respuesta en ti. Ahora, te daré una prescripción para determinado ansiolítico y un anti depresivo que te ayudarán a la larga del tratamiento que deberás seguir al pie de la letra- pidiendo de regreso el bolígrafo antes de ponerse de pie y buscar los papeles necesarios para la receta médica, Samson declaró con tranquilidad y alegre de ver cómo la heroína parecía estar sumida en el redescubrimiento del mundo que la rodeaba.

* * *

A pesar del gris que la rodeaba, Scarlet Witch no podía dejar de esbozar una mueca alegre mientras caminaba al lado del hombre cuyo propósito era cuidarla. Su brazo entrelazado al de él le permitía caminar a la par en el concurrido espacio verde que representaba Central Park, recuperándose paulatinamente de la agitación provocada por la actividad física a la que fue impuesta con tal recuperar sus antiguas fuerzas.

-Quieres sentarte un rato? – avanzando lentamente por un sendero, Spiderman le ofreció a su acompañante tras señalar un pequeño claro.

-No es un truco para obligarme a hacer más actividades, verdad? – borrando su sonrisa para reemplazarla con un semblante de desconfianza, la romaní replicó inmediatamente.

-Oh! Ahora que me lo recuerd…Hey! No me golpees! – volteándose para querer sentarse sobre el césped, el Parker fingió sorpresa, para inmediatamente rodar en el suelo eludiendo una andanada de puños que presintió.

-Eres peor que Steve o Logan! Ahora deja que te pegue o comenzaré a usar mis maldiciones! – persiguiéndolo con enojo simulado, la Maximoff exclamó nuevamente.

Deteniendo abruptamente su escape, un encapuchado Peter Parker logró capturar los brazos delgados de la fémina y la forzó a caer, asegurándose de no lastimarla en el proceso pero también haciendo que las finas hojas del verde que lo rodeaba se enredaran en el cabello de ella. Él sentía tan surreal la risa de la hechicera caótica, comparándola inconscientemente con aquel estado en que la encontró luego de discutir con los X-men, y sin embargo alegrándolo por ese sencillo hecho.

Grandes habían sido los avances que vio en la mutante desde su cita con Samson en el consultorio, siendo capaz de interactuar más con la gente e inclusive gozar de estar al aire libre, ya sea viendo el paisaje en paz o como entrenando como ahora para recuperar su estado físico.

Recapacitando en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el cabeza de red se descubrió tratando de contener a una insistente mujer que quería dominarlo aún, teniendo que soltarle los brazos inesperadamente. Acto que la hizo soltar un chillido ya que su propio peso la hizo caer sobre el pecho del vigilante, donde este aprovechó para abrazarla y esconder su cara en el cabello largo cuando unas personas pasaron trotando a unos metros.

-Pesas…- murmuró sardónicamente el cabeza de red, conteniendo al mismo tiempo una carcajada al sentir como su acompañante fruncía el ceño.

-Mentiroso- acusó ella, viendo únicamente la roja camiseta que usaba el arácnido en su identidad de civil.

-Es cierto, eres liviana como una pluma…lo cual es mucho mejor que hace un tiempo atrás, no crees? Incluso tus ojos brillan con intensidad- indicó el castaño, ayudándola a sentarse a su lado.

-Aún son grises como el cielo y los árboles, además de otras cosas mundanas que hay en la mansión- se quejó Wanda, llevando sus rodillas contra el pecho y recostando el mentón sobre ellas.

-Quieres que te diga de qué color son? – empujándola ligeramente con el hombro derecho para incentivarla a un juego infantil, el cual se inició por inercia, Peter le ofreció la respuesta.

Replicando dicha sentencia, la bruja europea tan solo creó una pequeña distancia entre los dos y posó su mano izquierda sobre los labios del ex fotógrafo, demostrándole en silencio que quería averiguarlo a su ritmo y sorprenderse por eso al final.

-Samson dijo que a pesar de saber el color que le corresponden, mi propia mente eliminó la información visual cuando tuve mi hundimiento emocional. Solo algunos sucesos detonarán por cuenta propia el regreso de ellos…como una especie de auto superación- explicó la mujer antes de deslizar la siniestra extremidad por debajo de la capucha que usaba Spidey con el fin de sentir la cabellera de este.

-Lo conseguirás, Wanda. Sé que lo harás- inclinándose instintivamente hacia delante para evitar que la fémina quitara su mano, murmuró por lo bajo el ex fotógrafo del Daily Bugle.

-Oye, no te pongas tan cómodo, se supone que eres tú quien me ayuda y no al revés- renegó lúdicamente Wanda, agradeciendo en el interior por las palabras dichas anteriormente, mientras ostentaba a sacar su extremidad.

-Bruja mala…- masculló como un niño el sobrino de May Parker, lo que le valió un jalón de pelos por parte de la susodicha, quien a pesar de su delgada complexión poseía notable fuerza recuperada.

-Dudo que el enojo me haga ver otro color, pero tampoco te permitiré tales libertades conmigo Peter- oyéndolo quejarse tanto por el pelo como por los pellizcos que comenzó a darle en el brazo derecho, la romaní respondió, usando el nombre de pila del subestimado héroe.

-Vale, lo entiendo, no más obviedades! Hey, no! Era broma, lo juro! – aceptando su derrota para ser dejado en paz, Spiderman quiso terminar la pelea con un chiste, pero en cambio terminó con más golpes en su pecho por parte de la mutante.

Sintiéndose satisfecha con su liberación espontánea de energía, Wanda se alejó del hombre con una sonrisa dibujada en las bellas facciones de su rostro. Peter, por su parte, refunfuñó mientras se acomodaba sus ropas, masajeando después su cabeza y enviándole una mirada de enfado a la culpable solo para hacerla reír aún más.

Momentos como ese que acababan de pasar juntos era lo que ella necesitaba en su vida, alejando aquellos rostros que se asomaban entre las sombras expectantes para acecharla día y noche tanto despierta como dormida. En presencia del tótem arácnido, la bruja caótica era capaz de ver con más intensidad la gama de colores a su disposición, disfrutando literal y metafóricamente de la calidez dada.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, la dama de cabellos marrones claros y ojos verdes se arrastró hasta estar a la derecha del vigilante, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de este para cerrar los párpados y respirar tranquilamente como método de relajación que aprendió por parte de su acompañante.

-Quiero hacerlo- dijo la hija de Magneto con vehemencia.

-Segura? No quieres pensarlo un tiempo más? – escondiendo demasiado bien para su propio bien el tono triste en la voz ronca que salió de la garganta, el centro de la telaraña inquirió.

La única respuesta que recibió el Parker fue un sonido negatorio y el sentir que su extremidad superior diestra era sujetada por una pequeña mano frágil.

-Ya tomé mi decisión. Necesito hacer esto sola a pesar de que me gustaría que estuvieses conmigo- ella, sin molestarse en ocultar su melancolía, respondió.

Emitiendo un largo suspiro, el encapuchado hombre araña cerro los ojos. Apoyando la mejilla sobre la coronilla de la heroína, aspiró el aroma a shampoo primero antes de depositar un beso que tomó por sorpresa a la fémina pero no hizo nada para alejarse o protestar, sino que lo sintió agradable e incluso se atrevería a decir que le gustaría recibir más de ellos.

-Solo dime cuándo partirás y lo que necesites para el viaje- abriendo los ojos y enfocando sus orbes chocolates en la mano que tenía enlazada a la de ella, le hizo saber el vigilante de Queens.

-Esta noche viajaré, así llegaré de día allá. Y no te preocupes por cómo lo haré, he hablado con Carol y ella se ofreció a pilotar un avión para llevarme- acotó la Maximoff, virando la cabeza y quedando a centímetros del gris rostro que se ocultaba bajo una campera azul, pudiendo percibir el calmo respirar de la persona a su lado y la seria mirada que portaba.

-Bueno…es más pronto de lo que me esperaba, pero si es tu decisión no puedo objetarla. Algo más que requieras? – inclinando inconscientemente su cara hasta el punto en que las narices de ambos rozaban ligeramente, volvió a preguntar el Avenger.

-Ese álbum que me enseñaste hace dos días…podría llevármelo? – refiriéndose a una colección de fotografías donde ella y sus hijos salían, tomadas por Spiderman junto a otras más, quiso saber Scarlet Witch.

-Sabes que es tuyo, Wanda. Te lo regalé para que al menos tengas algo físico como recuerdo y no meras memorias como yo- sonriéndole apaciblemente, dijo el castaño, sintiendo que ella en respuesta asió con más fuerza la mano que mantenía en la pequeña suya.

-Lo siento por eso, no estaba en mis cabales- compungida por saber que ella tenía parte de la culpa en la tristeza del hombre araña, la gitana musitó.

-Y también sabes que no tienes la culpa de lo sucedido. Solo fueron el cúmulo de muchas cosas malas que en un punto tenían que estallar. Ahora venga, vuelve a sonreír y demuéstrale al mundo lo bella que puedes ser- tranquilizándola y haciéndole saber lo que él realmente pensaba, Spidey usó su mano libre para picar suavemente la mejilla derecha en un intento de formarle una mueca alegre.

Wanda no se lo dijo, pero con su cabeza debajo de la de él era capaz de ver el gris alba de la tarde. Un amalgama de blanco y negro que, de manera pausada, empezó a teñirse de un delicado celeste pastel, fundiéndose con el blanco de las nubes y el enceguecedor amarillo del sol. Rápidamente el significado irrumpió en el cerebro, trayendo consigo las palabras escritas en un libro que el castaño le compró tras su pedido.

Entendimiento, tranquilidad, fidelidad y descanso. Todas las emociones acarreadas en la definición del nuevo color que veía abundar en el cielo de la tarde, comprendiendo mucho mejor el paisaje que le permitía a la estrella salir por el este o esconderse en el oeste. Así como también vislumbrando cómo la persona que miraba fijamente en la actualidad desencadenó tal hecho.

Con una leve timidez y antes de fundirse en un ansiado abrazo, un fugaz beso se depositó en la mejilla siniestra del cabeza de red, rozando la comisura de los labios.

* * *

La comprimida solución de telarañas en cápsulas estaban desperdigadas frente a sus ojos chocolates cubiertos por las lentes blancas de la máscara roja que portaba. El cuerpo le dolía inconmensurablemente pero no podía demostrar que el cansancio estaba por alcanzarlo, ya que cierta joven requería urgentemente su ayuda para entrenar en la perdida ciudad entre las montañas donde se escondían actualmente junto a otros héroes.

Deseaba más que nada no estar allí, o mejor dicho, en medio de una pelea que ni siquiera debería de haber comenzado. Solo algunos susurros que poca fuerza tenían en el aire llegaban hasta él con rumores de que cierta mujer de cabellos marrones claros y ojos verdes estaba ayudándolos esporádicamente, generando en el tótem un aumento de anhelo por verla y saber si estaba bien.

-La extrañas, bub…- el gruñido de determinado mutante longevo sacó de sus pensamientos al vigilante de Queens.

-Qué me delató? – sin molestarse en negarlo, trató de averiguar este.

-La cara de estúpido que tienes- replicó con burla mordaz el hombre con esqueleto metálico.

-Tengo una máscara puesta…- de manera inmediata respondió el trepa muros al mismo tiempo que viraba su atención.

-Y yo más de un siglo de vida como para saber de qué forma actúa un hombre enamorado- tomando con curiosidad uno de los cartuchos del vigilante para examinarlos, James Howlett comentó con sorna.

Bufando exasperado ante las palabras dichas por Arma X, Spidey tuvo que admitir que todo era cierto mientras se quitaba fugazmente la máscara para masajearse el rostro antes de volver a colocársela. Las orbes chocolates descubrieron que su acompañante parecía divertido con sus manierismos, por lo que simplemente fingió molestia y le quitó el cartucho que aún sostenía, guardándolo luego en el cinturón que escondía por debajo de su traje.

-La has visto? – retomando su interés en determinada fémina, enunció el cabeza de red.

-Sí. Y si quieres saber cómo se encuentra, pues luce bastante animada y no tiembla ante la presencia de otros como en un principio- sacando a relucir sus garras y apropiándose de un paño que estaba cerca suyo, Logan dijo al mismo tiempo que procedía a limpiar sus extensiones.

Aquello dibujó una honesta sonrisa en el castaño quien, desde que comenzó a luchar y entrenar a una joven por indicaciones de antiguos maestros místicos, hace tiempo no lucía una sino que su actitud era más seria que de costumbre y recurría a bromas escuetas por mero reflejo.

-Me alegro…en verdad me alegro mucho por ella. Nadie puede imaginarse la necesidad que Wanda tenía por sentirse libre con ella misma en un lugar que nadie podría alcanzarla- revisando sus dispositivos lanza telarañas y después colocándoselas en las muñecas, el antiguo fotógrafo del Daily Bugle comentó.

-Según sé, Hope estuvo con ella un tiempo antes de venir aquí. La mocosa dijo que a pesar de recriminarle que parte de esto provenía por su culpa, Wanda no se molestó para nada, sino que le contó su historia- mirando de reojo el reloj de colgaba de uno de los tantos pilares que sostenía el techo del templo, Logan continuó relatando.

-Eso explicaría la actitud más calma en Hope a comparación de la primera vez que la conocía, aunque claro, ella tiene todavía sus exabruptos. Además, me gustaría poder ver de nuevo a Wanda…al menos por una última vez- esbozando una mueca melancólica antes de bajar por completo su máscara, anunció el Parker.

Deteniendo su constante gruñido gutural, Wolverine alzó los ojos que se hallaban vigilando el pulir de sus garras, para así poder ver el caer de los hombros que la persona que apreciaba como un hermano realizó. No necesitaba de pensarlo mucho para saber que algo aquejumbraba de sobremanera al joven adulto que tenía a su lado, y por más que quisiera ayudarlo tan solo podía recurrir a una camaradería fraternal ya que quien él más necesitaba no se hallaba al alcance.

-Tu sentido te advierte de algo desde ya? – curioso por el motivo en la penumbrosa actitud de su colega, el mutante con factor curativo indagó.

-No, pero eso no descarta que mi suerte Parker me esté dando indicios de que mi discusión con los X-men de tiempo atrás venga a buscar retribución. Retribución que pagaré muy caro tengo la impresión- chequeando que todo lo que llevaba estuviese a la perfección, Spiderman tomó la decisión de marchar fuera del templo en dirección a donde otro grupo de héroes esperaban por ellos para rescatar a aquellos capturados por Magik y Colossus.

* * *

Verde.

Ese era el color que Wanda pudo apreciar luego de una semana en los Bosques de Wundagore. Las hojas de los frondosos árboles y el césped por el cual caminaba diariamente hicieron que el mundo de la hechicera caótica se complementara aún más de cómo lo conocía previamente, sintiendo a su vez un cúmulo de armonía, equilibrio y frescura tal como los libros que poseía lo indicaban.

Cuando el espejo de la mañana reflejó sus ojos, pudo comprender el motivo por el cual Peter parecía estar siempre tan abstraído con ella a la hora de hablar. Un brillo esperanzador se emanaban de ellos cada vez que los comprobaba y la memoria de la persona que le ayudó todo este tiempo llegaba repentinamente.

Pero incluso con la incorporación de un espectro de color más, la hija de Magneto notó que su cabello continuaba siendo gris para ella al igual que los árboles y el suelo sin césped, así como gran parte de la mueblería que poseía en el pequeño pero cálido hogar que consiguió entre la densa forestación que se hallaba a tan solo unos minutos de distancia del tranquilo y tradicional pueblo europeo.

Sin embargo, cada vez que en sus manos sostenía aquel apreciado álbum de fotografías, la romaní suspiraba de anhelo por la presencia su lado del hombre que la ayudó en todo momento. Los chistes que por algún motivo alegraban su estadía en la Mansión Avengers le hacían falta en las tardes que pasaba en el interior de su cabaña, los tontos jugueteos que compartían se repetían en su mente cada vez que aquellas menguantes sombras intentaban atacarla en las altas horas de la noche, el calor de su respiración frente a su cara la mantenían en vilo durante la madrugaba ya que se imaginaba cientos de escenarios distintos de cómo ese día en el parque hubiese terminado.

Día tras día, Scarlet Witch recuperaba su antigua entereza y vivacidad. Saludaba a la gente del pueblo e incluso se permitía jugar con los niños que saltaban y correteaban a su lado. Bailaba durante las noches en las hogueras que realizaban, sacando a relucir aquellos viejas costumbres gitanas que aprendió con su hermano y padres adoptivos. No obstante, ella deseaba que determinado tótem arácnido estuviera en cada instante para presenciar sus avances agigantados.

Solo el día en que fue contactada por sus colegas Wanda sintió un brote de esperanza por volver a ver a aquel hombre cuyos colores usualmente eran rojo y azul. No perdió segundo alguno cuando con sus poderes llegó inmediatamente a la zona donde le fue indicada, solo para tener que reaccionar de forma sucinta y defender tanto a sus amigos como a sí misma de cinco mutantes con poderes cósmicos ígneos. Mutantes que conocía a la perfección, donde tuvo que enfrentarlos en una corta discusión con recuerdos dolorosos y apócrifos altruismos actuales.

La trifulca detonó una secuencia de pesadillas aquella noche, donde los rostros de los mutantes disidentes quisieron torturarla desde las sombras de su antigua celda solitaria y penumbrosa. Namor y Piotr sostenías las cadenas que conectaban a sus piernas, mientras que Scott e Illyana contenían férreamente los eslabones de sus manos, dejando por último a Emma para que le sostenga el rostro antes de proceder a denigrarla constantemente. Mas como antes, en sus primeras noches luego de que evitaran su muerte, sonidos de disparadores alcanzaron sus oídos a través de los gritos despectivos, enseñándose como decenas de telarañas adhiriéndose a los torsos de sus torturadores para liberarla.

Peter Parker no dejaba de ser un tema recurrente para su vida, cuidándola inclusive si no se hallaba al alcance de su visión o realidad. Por ello mismo es que actualmente estaba de pie en territorio arenoso, con vista al mar, junto a aquella joven pelirroja con la que se sentó a platicar verdades semanas atrás.

Sus manos emitían un vibrante fulgor rojo al igual que sus ojos ante la ira contenida tras saber del estado que la araña tenía por su lucha para acabar con dos portadores de Phoenix en el Limbo. Así también una furia se despertaba internamente como no la sentía en mucho tiempo para una pelea, una donde no buscaba ganar expresamente sino que era para la recuperación y confirmación del bienestar en alguien especial.

-Dónde está? – ronca fue la voz empleada por la fémina que alguna vez estuvo rota emocional y mentalmente.

-Qué ocurre, Wanda? Preocupada por alguien especial? – se mofó la Reina Blanca, cuyos detalles dorados en su vestido revelaban que aún poseía parte del poder cósmico.

-Esperanzada de volver a ver a ese mero Homo Sapiens que tuvo el descaro de echarnos? – soberbio se expresó Scott Summers, poseído y desquiciado con la fuerza que aferraba intencionalmente.

Aquellas no fueron las mejores palabras del dúo de amantes, ya que inmediatamente la voracidad caótica generada por la romaní se multiplicó notablemente, tentándola a doblegar la realidad como la conocía una vez más pero enfocada solamente en Frost y Summers.

Un miasma roja, llena de determinación, envolvía a Wanda y también a la hija de Cable ya que era capaz de asimilar habilidades ajenas. La primera nombrada poco le importaba lo que sucediera en verdad con los mutantes luego de que trataran de asesinarla más de una vez, pero debía de concentrarse para no volver a caer en la locura de perder a alguien que le importaba y la mantenía cuerda.

-Les recomiendo que se decidan por quién tendrá el poder total de Phoenix, porque no quiero tener que matar dos veces antes de buscar a Spiderman…- anunció la hija de Magneto, tomando por sorpresa a todos por lo fría y mortal que sonaba, mas al mismo tiempo cálida al pronunciar el nombre del vigilante de Queens.

-Wanda? – la dubitativa voz de la joven a su lado musitó, pensando que nada más catastrófico podía pasar luego de ver cómo Cyclops asesinaba a Xavier minutos atrás.

Lo siguiente tomó por sorpresa a la gran mayoría de los héroes presentes excepto por unos pocos como Wolverine, Iron Man y la propia Scarlet Witch. El hombre que levitaba frente a ellos no dudó ni un segundo en acatar la mención de la castaña ojiverde, atacando sorpresivamente a la blonda telépata luego de una fingida disculpa con el fin de subyugarla y permitir que su porción de la entidad cósmica se complemente con la que poseía, logrando así demostrar un enorme ave de fuego que clamaba por destrucción y renacimiento a través de la desviada mente del mutante.

Entrenada por Agatha Harkness durante años, atormentada por los prejuicios ajenos, usada más de una vez por motivos ulteriores, y finalmente rescatada por la persona menos pensada pero más caritativa que conoció en su vida, Wanda no vaciló ni un instante en atacar inmediatamente con todas sus fuerzas junto a la supuesta mesías proveniente del futuro.

Su cuerpo se movía automáticamente, lanzando zarcillos carmesíes que golpeaban dolorosamente al antiguo esposo de Jean Grey y actual amante de Emma Frost, mientras que su mente vagaba en el interior de su celda oscura con el propósito de luchar también por cuenta propia contra sus torturadores. Esta era su prueba final para demostrar que había hecho un gigantesco avance ante sus problemas, sus detractores, sus infringidas laceraciones mentales.

Atrás dejaba las caras de quienes amó o fingieron amarla. Le daba la espalda a las gélidas sombras que proyectaban las paredes de su celda mental, llevando consigo únicamente el tranquilizante sonido de unos conocidos lanza redes. Con ahínco batallaba contra las imposiciones físicas y psíquicas reales, usando tanto la ayuda externa que le brindaban como la propia fuerza de voluntad que halló de la mano del hombre que buscaba con desespero para regresarle el favor.

Por largo tiempo había estado presa de sus miedos, y no deseaba continuar con la costumbre nunca más. La mutante caótica debía de acabar con la pelea lo más rápido posible si ansiaba cumplir su anhelo.

Como si de un cambio de marea se tratara, el avasallamiento que tanto Wanda como Hope ejecutaban tempestuosamente contra Cyclops surtió efecto finalmente. La joven pelirroja logró convertirse aquello a lo que estaba destinada pero ignoró por temores que Spiderman curó, y la bruja con vestimentas escarlatas consiguió dejar de perder tiempo que quería usar principalmente para buscar al vigilante de Queens.

Logrando mantenerse de pie tras la cruenta batalla que le costó la vida a toda una nación además de algunas otras personas de alto renombre, Wanda captó de reojo que la hija de Cable la miraba como si tratara de entablar un diálogo en silencio, comprendiendo aquel pedido donde ambas podrían llegar a un simple acuerdo que resultaría en un complejo bien para todo un sector afectado.

-Estás segura de esto?- tras varios minutos en donde no había pronunciado palabra con ninguna persona presente, Scarlet Witch ignoró a los demás héroes para únicamente enfocarse en la joven frente suyo.

-Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro- esbozando una mueca divertida mientras miraba la figura aviar plasmada en su nueva vestimenta blanca, Hope Summers replicó.

-Sí…lo que sea necesario para irme de aquí lo más pronto posible- emulando las gesticulaciones de la adolescente, respondió Wanda consecuentemente.

-Extrañas muchos a Spiderman, no es así? – hallando un respiro de alivio tras la derrota de quien sería su figura de abuelo, la pelirroja realizó otra interrogante para la mutante castaña que tenía enfrente.

-Pe…Spiderman es realmente importante para mí. Y por lo que he podido aprender del poco tiempo que he estado con ustedes, también para ti- tras tropezar con sus palabras, señaló la fémina vestida con tonos carmesíes, tendiéndole sus manos a la joven para que las tome.

-Fui un ruda con él al principio, pero luego pude aprender mucho de sus enseñanzas. Creo que le gustará verte si la actitud lejana que tenía por momentos significaba algo- revelando parte de su estadía junto al vigilante de Queens, la nueva portadora de la entidad cósmica explayó y tomó por sorpresa a la hechicera.

Sorpresa que produjo cierta felicidad en la Maximoff, además de apresurar la idea de ambas para acabar que ella ocasionó por sus desvaríos. Avengers y X-men observaron impotentes a la castaña producir una notoria cantidad de miasma caótico a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja proyectaba un enorme fénix en dirección al cielo seguido de un grito que fue opacado por el estridente chirrido que hizo el ave tras desfigurarse antes de esparcirse por todo el planeta, desvaneciendo su existencia por un prolongado tiempo a cambio de recuperar lo que habían perdido los mutantes.

* * *

Un pálido celeste podía ver con sus ojos color chocolate el tótem arácnido. Apenas movió sus brazos para saber dónde se hallaba, un leve mareo lo abrumó, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos y descubrir que parecía estar en el interior de una cabaña, lugar realmente distinto a las habitaciones brindadas por los templos de K'un-Lun.

El aroma hogareño y a bosque advirtió también al héroe de que definitivamente ya no estaba donde perdió el conocimiento, confirmándolo por completo cuando miró a través de una aledaña ventana el paisaje verde de unos frondosos árboles. Peter con cuidado se irguió, siseando de dolor al percibir punzadas en todo su torso o partes de su cara, la cual tocó para sentir que todo estuviera en su respectivo lugar y al mismo tiempo percatarse de que la mítica máscara que creó ya no estaba allí.

-Genial…no sé dónde estoy pero alguien sabe quién se esconde bajo la máscara- farfulló con molestia el trepa muros, descubriendo que incluso la parte inferior de su traje no estaba con él.

Desesperado, buscó con la mirada, soltando un suspiro contenido al divisar las porciones de su indumentaria a tan solo unos metros de distancia, más específicamente sobre una silla. El Parker estuvo a punto de tomarlas, deteniendo su andar por un breve segundo al captar de reojo un peculiar conjunto de mudas dobladas prolijamente como si esperaran por él, haciéndole fruncir el ceño en un principio antes de aceptar tácitamente la oferta ya que poco sabía que podía hacer en un lugar que desconocía.

Rojo y azul eran los tintes que tenían las telas en sus manos, reconociéndolas inmediatamente como aquellas prendas que usó durante el último día que pasó junto a cierta hechicera caótica de ojos verdes que poco a poco recuperaban su vida. Ideas pasaron rápidamente en la mente del tótem arácnido, haciendo que mire de un lado al otro de nuevo la recámara donde estaba y notara determinados detalles que le rememoraban claramente a la habitación que la Maximoff tenía en la Mansión Avengers.

-Será posible…? Por favor, solo espero que esto no sea parte de un sueño mientras continúo desmayado- vistiéndose con apuro, Peter trató de buscar alguna señal clara que demostraba la veracidad de sus hipótesis, sin embargo tuvo que conformarse con sujetar la perilla de la puerta y girarla paulatinamente.

Apenas una rendija se produjo de la abertura, música flotó por el aire hasta su ubicación, recordándole al ex fotógrafo de un clásico ritmo europeo que oyó tararear anteriormente a la mutante que cuidó por bastante tiempo. El olor a comida calentándose también alcanzó sus sentidos desarrollados, advirtiéndole al mismo tiempo de lo hambriento que estaba luego de varias semanas que estuvo estresado gracias a la locura producida por una entidad cósmica en cinco personas.

Sorpresa atisbó a las orbes chocolates del castaño cuando varios colores parecían abundar las decoraciones de lo que parecía ser una cabaña. Desde marcos de cuadros azules hasta algunos jarrones naranjas repletos de coloridas flores, e inclusive el álbum que Spidey le otorgó a Scarlet Witch, consolidando así en definitiva su hipótesis.

-Wanda? Dónde est…- llamó el sobrino de May Parker debido a que desconocía por completo el hogar, deteniéndose abruptamente al hallar finalmente a la fémina que tanto añoraba.

El tintineo de unas monedas que colgaban de un angosto cinturón, así como el lento bamboleo de unas caderas al ritmo de la música, hipnotizaron por largo rato al vigilante de Queens. Afirmándose en el umbral que separaba el pasillo de la humilde cocina, Peter apreció y grabó en su mente cada segundo la felicidad que parecía esparcir inconscientemente la romaní, sonriendo lúdicamente cuando ella giró sobre su eje y lució un rubor al ser descubierta.

-Hola- fue todo lo que dijo el castaño, ignorando el dolor que padecía su cuerpo en el momento en que se alejó del umbral para saludar a la mujer frente a él.

-Despertaste…- apagando el reproductor de música que tenía a un lado, murmuró audiblemente la mutante, para luego imitar el andar de la araña hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el propio Peter la sumergió en su pecho mientras él hundía su rostro en el cabello marrón de ella, percibiendo el perfume que cada día soñaba volver a tener a su lado luego de todo el tiempo que compartieron. Wanda, por su parte, no podía estar más feliz de volverlo a sentir contra su ser y oírle hablar con tanto ánimo.

-Pensé que dormirías por más días- sin alejar su cara del pecho masculino o quitar sus manos de alrededor del cuello ajeno, Scarlet Witch alegó.

-Creo que mi factor curativo y, supongo, tus cuidados hicieron un excelente trabajo para mi recuperación- depositando un beso en la coronilla de la dama por mero acto reflejo, Peter Parker replicó, obteniendo una risa como respuesta.

-No tienes ni idea de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando te vi en aquella camilla que te dieron en K'un-Lun…Apenas me dejaron acercarme a ti, te tomé del brazo y me teletransporte hasta aquí, donde te curé lo mejor posible además de conseguirte ropa de la mansión- explicó la ojiverde, alejando su cabeza de la comodidad que tenía previamente para enfocar su mirada en los ojos del hombre.

-Eso explica mi semi desnudez. Espero que no hayas hecho nada extraño durante mi inconsciencia, Wanda. Lo último que quiero explicarle a Logan es que me quitaste la inocenc…Hey! No me pises! No ves que no estoy recuperado aún? – apoyando su frente en la de ella, quiso bromear el trepa muros, solo para alejarse dramáticamente al ser golpeado.

-Tus pies están más que sanos, Peter! Ahora ven y deja que te dé tu merecido! – fingiendo enojo, la romaní se empeñó durante varios minutos a perseguir por la cocina a su invitado, rindiéndose finalmente cuando supo que incluso en recuperación Peter tenía más estamina que ella.

Como si recordara algo importante, el rostro de diversión que la mujer tenía cambió a uno de preocupación, siendo que rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba cocinando con tanto empeño y se dispuso a revolver la preparación, soltando así un aliviado suspiro al notar que no se le había quemado por la distracción.

El hombre con poderes arácnidos simplemente se aproximó a donde estaba la hermana de Quicksilver, tomando lugar a su derecha y antes de coger la delgada mano diestra de la susodicha para guiar la cuchara que sostenía hasta sus labios.

-Paprika? – cuestionó el castaño posteriormente a reconocer el sabor de la comida, recibiendo una tácita afirmación como respuesta.

-Tienes hambre, verdad? – parló la Avenger, viéndolo guiar su mano nuevamente a la olla para tomar otra cucharada que saboreó gustoso.

-Eh…Lo siento, debí saber que era para ti- disculpándose al notar lo reducido que era para ambos la porción, Spiderman soltó la extremidad femenina.

-No seas tonto, siempre puedo hacer más. Lo que ocurre es que me sorprendió que te hayas despertado tan rápido- negando con la cabeza ante las palabras anteriormente dichas, Wanda se apresuró en duplicar la ración de comida para poder convidarle apropiadamente al científico humilde.

Negando a abrir su boca para pronunciar algo, Peter notó cómo aquella mujer que tantas personas dañaron en distintos niveles lucía ahora misma llena de vida, generando un continuo tintineo con su cinturón y tomando objetos de un determinado color que antes de su partida no era capaz de reconocer.

-Lo has conseguido…Wanda! Lo lograste! Estoy tan feliz por ti! – sin poder controlar sus acciones, el tótem arácnido se halló volteando a la dama antes de sujetar su cintura y alzarla por los aires mientras exclamaba genuinamente, contagiando a la renombrada con su actitud.

La larga falda roja se mecía de un lado al otro con los giros que ejecutaba el vigilante neoyorkino, obligando a que la fémina enrede sus pierna alrededor de la cintura del hombre para tener mayor estabilidad, así como también enlazar nuevamente sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de él. Tan abstraído estaba Peter, que nunca notó las miradas analíticas de la mutante con poderes caóticos, donde ella era incapaz de mirar fijamente los ojos ajenos.

Eran incontables las veces que deseó la bruja escarlata por estar en la situación actual, aferrada al cuerpo de su salvador y compañero de trabajo, riendo juntos sin nadie más cerca, viendo cada una de las facciones que aparecían en sus sueños para salvarla.

Entre las risas del héroe un nuevo descubrimiento se topó Wanda, callándose por un minuto al notar cómo aquellos ojos grises y cabello del mismo tono cambiaban pausadamente en un color más acogedor. De no haber sido porque Spiderman la estaba sujetando, Scarlet WItch se hubiese caído en el instante que su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas.

-Wanda? Qué ocurre? – percibiendo el cambio radical de actitud en la mujer que tenía abrazada, y temiendo por alguna molestia que le pudo haber provocado, el Parker realizó rápidas interrogantes.

La romaní se negó a hablar, optando simplemente por mover sus delicadas manos hasta el cabello del subestimado héroe para sumergir sus falanges en las castañas hebras que poseía, creando un esbozo de felicidad que sin saberlo Peter emuló. Negándose a detenerse con solo apreciar el cabello del hombre, Wanda bajó sus manos hasta el rostro masculino, rozando con sus pulgares las cejas de este y luego tocar con sumo cuidado las pestañas al mismo tiempo que parecía estar enamorada de los ojos del tótem.

-Wanda? – repitió el Avenger con un tono ronco pero gentil ya que las caricias parecían haberle relajado.

-Me gusta el color de tus ojos y cabello- abriendo apenas sus labios, la Maximoff dejó salir en un susurro aquellas palabras que provocaron una vez más asombro en el trepa muros.

-Tú…- solo pudo decir como respuesta Peter, dejándose posteriormente abrazar con ahínco por la mujer que seguía en sus brazos.

-Finalmente…finalmente lo logré. Puedo verte. Puedo saber cómo eres completamente. Cómo es el hombre que me rescató. Finalmente lo conseguí y todo gracias a ti- sin removerse del apriete que la sostenía todavía por la cintura, Wanda se alejó levemente para acunar el rostro de Peter entre ambas manos y depositar un tímido roce de labios.

-No…Wanda…todo…todo lo hiciste tú- hablando detenidamente por causa de las demostraciones de amor que la hechicera caótica empleaba, Spidey le hizo ver la verdad como él la creía.

Ignorando ya cualquier indicio de frenar su inquietud, la dama de ropas carmesíes obligó a profundizar el beso, sintiendo al cabo de unos cortos segundos cómo el castaño se rendía y dejaba llevar por las emociones que acarreaban desde el día en que los X-men fueron expulsados de la Mansión Avengers.

Perdieron la cuenta de las veces que se besaron con deseo y cariño, volviendo férreo el abrazo hasta el punto de querer fundirse en el cuerpo del otro debido al tiempo que estuvieron separados. La delgadez que dejaba de ser enfermiza en ella tras recuperar sus curvas, adheridas a los músculos adoloridos de él, compartiendo la calidez mientras reposaban sus frentes y miraban impávidamente a las orbes del otro.

-Gracias, por sanarme y pelear contra mis pesadillas- pronunció Wanda Maximoff con respecto a todo lo que el hombre hizo por ella.

-De nada, bruja gitana. Oye, por cierto, tengo una duda…- sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que la depositaba en el suelo, replicó Peter Parker, para luego plasmar un semblante de curiosidad en su fas.

-Qué ocurre? – confundida e intrigada por la nueva actitud impuesta por el arácnido, quiso saber la romaní.

-Estamos en los Bosques de Wundagore, verdad? – mirando el paisaje verde a través de una ventana cercana, interrogó Peter.

-Así es, por? – confirmando la suposición del vigilante, la mutante parló.

-Me llevarías a uno de esas fiestas de las que siempre contabas? Pasa que con esa ropa…y la forma en que te movías…- enseñando una rara timidez al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la comida para revolverla con el fin de no demostrar tanto sus manierismos, el único hombre en la cabaña alegó.

Divertida con la forma de actuar de Peter, Wanda tan solo se posicionó a su lado y repitió las mismas acciones que este había hecho minutos atrás, tomándole la mano para guiar la cuchara hasta sus labios y degustar la sazón de su comida.

-Estaría más que encantada- guiñándole un ojo luego de recuperar toda la confianza que creyó perdida, la mujer con capacidad de alterar la realidad habló.

* * *

**_Está bien gente! Este fue el final de mi one-shot Peter x Wanda!_**

**_Fue de agrado de ustedes?_**

**_Valió la pena la espera?_**

**_Se esperaban una trama como esta donde se relacionara la psicología de los colores con algunos arcos de Marvel?_**

**_Les gustó la actitud protectora de Peter contra los X-men?_**

**_Vivirán felices los dos a partir de ahora que se tienen?_**

**_Volverán a New York algún día para continuar con sus labores heroicas?_**

**_Los demás héroes estarán buscando el paradero de Spidey o lo habrán dejado a su suerte?_**

**_POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, OPINIONES, PREGUNTAS, DUDAS, PEDIDOS, ETC! AUNQUE USTEDES NO LO CREAN, SON MUY IMPORTANTES YA QUE NO SOLO SÉ LO QUE DESEAN SINO LO QUE PIENSAN DE MIS HISTORIAS!_**

**_SALUDOS!_**

**_PD: Tú, si tú Guest, sé que quieres un Peter x Anya. Solo te pido que esperes unas semanas más ya que tengo la mitad escrita de ese one-shot, por lo que te agradecería que opines algo más que tan solo poner su deseo de ver dicha lectura._**

**_PD 2: Por si no se dieron cuenta, esta historia comienza luego de que Wanda fuera hallada por los Young Avengers._**

**_PD 3: Aquellos que estaban haciendo los "Leyendo Niñeros por obligación"…van a actualizar?_**

**_Próximamente: Peter x Anya_**


End file.
